A New World: Part 1
by ShadowQueenGalactica
Summary: AU: (3 Part Series): Part 1: With her memories lost, Usagi must learn to cope with life around her. Meanwhile, a new threat has arrived, how will the Sailor Senshi fight this new threat without Eternal Sailor Moon. When things go for a turn for the worst, former allies appear to assist once again. Will the Sailor Starlight's be able to help the Sailor Senshi defeat this new enemy?
1. Prologue

**A New World**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's another completed project of mine, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. Hope you enjoy, I will try to get Chapter 1 out later tonight. Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)

* * *

**::::Prologue::::**

"Mamo-chan! Look out!" Usagi screamed as she watched the oncoming lights of the other car merge into their lane.

"Usako!" Mamoru cried out, abruptly extending his arm out in an attempt to brace Usagi for impact of the other vehicle as it veered into their lane.

In a matter of moments, Usagi could feel an immense pain course throughout her body as the oncoming car slammed into Mamoru's car. Feeling herself jolted from one side to the next upon impact, she felt her head slam against the passenger side window. Screaming out in fear as Mamoru's car flipped over the guardrail, rolling violently down into the culvert down below. Feeling her head slam against something once more, she felt her head throb with unimaginable pain as she drifted into darkness. "Mamo-chan…" She weakly moaned out in pain before the darkness completely consumed her.

* * *

**(::Three Weeks Later::Juban Medical Center::)**

"She's lucky to be alive. I'm surprised she woke up this soon." The doctor stated seeing the teen had her head turned away from them quietly looking out the window. "Her severe head trauma has resulted in partial amnesia. Give her time, sometimes the memories will start coming back a little at a time. Over time, your daughter should be able to remember most of the events leading up to the accident." He said, watching the teens mother wipe her tears from her cheeks, as she tried to remain calm.

"What if she doesn't remember?" Ikuko tearfully stated, as more tears streaked her cheeks. "She doesn't remember us doctor, we're strangers to her."

"For now." The doctor gently stated, sadly smiling at his patient's distraught mother. "Be patient, help her remember. Show her pictures, show her anything that could help trigger any core memory, such as a birthday, or special event that involved you as a family." He said, watching the woman sadly smile before she nodded her head.

"When can her friends see her? They have been in the hospital for most of her stay talking to her before she woke." Kenji asked.

"Tell them to take it slow when they are with her. They cannot overwhelm her, or it could make things worse." The doctor warned. "I would allow one to two people per visit." The doctor warned. "I know they are probably excited to see their friend out of the hospital, but they will need to understand her circumstances before any long visits."

"When can we tell her about the-" Ikuko sadly stated,growing quiet when her husband hushed her and shook his head.

"She may never remember those events, so I would suggest not bringing it up until the time comes." The doctor cautioned. "Remember happy events."

"Thank you doctor." Kenji stated, watching as the doctor nodded his head, then quietly exited the room.

* * *

Watching the door to his sister's hospital room open, Shingo softly sighed while silently watching the doctor exiting the room. Blinking his tears back, he shakily sighed while struggling to keep his emotions in check. "The baka, why did she have to do this?" He angrily mumbled, wiping the stray tears from his cheeks. "Why did she have to go with him and get herself hurt."

"Shingo, did you want to see your-" Ikuko gently asked, then frowned when her son angrily shook his head.

"No, that's not my sister in there." Shingo sternly stated, crossing his arms across his chest. "I want to go home, when are we leaving?"

"Shingo." Ikuko snapped, then gently sighed seeing the unshed tears. Stepping out of the room, she quietly pulled the door shut and kneeled beside her son. "I know you're scared, I'm scared too." She gently stated, watching her son tearfully look at her. "I need you to be more understanding, we are just as much of a stranger to her, like she is to us." She said, as tears streaked her cheeks. "I don't know if we will ever get your sister back." She sadly stated her voice wavering as she spoke. "We need to be strong and most importantly, we need to be patient with her." She sternly stated. "Treat her like you did before, just less harshly." She said gently laughing. "Let her know and see that you're still brother and sister no matter what." She said gently taking his hand into hers then gently squeezed his hand. "You have been so strong through all of this Shingo, I'm so proud of you sweetie." She said, gently kissing the top of his head as she stood. "We are waiting on the discharge papers then we will be going home."

"Alright." Shingo said nodding his head before he turned his gaze towards the hall once more.

"If you see any of her friends, will you tell them we are taking Usagi home today. Tell them we will need a few days for her to adjust, before she has any guests." Ikuko asked, watching her son silently nod his head. "Thank you." She said, before walking into the room once more.

Hearing the door quietly shut, Shingo tiredly sighed as he leaned his head against the wall and looked in the direction of the elevators.

* * *

Looking out the window Usagi glanced down at the healing wounds on her hands and arms. A brace was on her left hand due to the third degree sprain in her wrist. Cradling her injured hand against her, she sadly sighed as she glanced towards the man sitting in a chair near the door. Seeing him smile at her, she averted her gaze as she abruptly looked down. "What happened? Why can't I remember anything?" She quietly asked, refusing to look at the man.

"You were in a really bad car accident sweetie." Kenji stated, watching his daughter refusing to look at him. "We thought we were going to lose you. You were in really bad shape when they took you into surgery."

"Was I driving? Can I drive?" Usagi asked, seeing the man sadly smile at her question before shaking his head.

"No, you weren't driving Usagi." Kenji stated, then gently chuckled. "We were discussing getting you a car as soon as your grades started improving, so yes, you did know how to drive prior to the accident."

"Is the driver alright?" Usagi asked, watching the man sadly shake his head.

"No sweetie, you were the only one to survive the crash." Kenji stated, watching her sadly nod her head and turn her gaze out the window once more. "As soon as they get the discharge papers, we're going home. I'm sure you will be more comfortable in your bed." He said watching her keep her gaze out the window as she silently nodded her head.

"I'm going to go see how much longer it will be." Kenji said as tears filled his eyes. "I'll be right back." He said, quickly excusing himself before quietly leaving the room as tears streaked his cheeks.

* * *

**(One Week Later)**

"I don't want to go." Usagi pleaded as tears shone in her eyes. "I don't know anyone there." She said, noticing students take notice of her as they quietly talked amongst themselves as she and her mother walked towards the school's entrance.

"Your friends are here somewhere." Ikuko stated, glancing amongst the many high school students. "They're in most of your classes, they assured me, they will be walking with you until you become familiar with your class schedule again."

"But-" Usagi said nervously biting her lip. "I don't remember them, I-"

"Usagi!"

Seeing a blonde happily running to her, Usagi felt the blonde happily embrace her. Noticing tears streaking her cheeks, she watched the blonde gently laugh as she pulled from her.

"Sorry, I was just excited to see you." Minako stated wiping the stray tears from her cheeks. "Do you remember us, we stopped by a few days ago." She worriedly asked, smiling in relief when watching Usagi nod her head.

"Good, we are going to-" Minako said, then was taken aback as Usagi abruptly interrupted her.

"I know, you're going to be babysitting me, Ikuko informed me already." Usagi said, sighing in frustration.

"Usagi." Ikuko snapped, shocked at her daughter's harsh words. "Apologize to them now, young lady." She said watching her daughter glare up at her.

"No." Usagi sternly stated, before swiftly walking away from the group. "I will figure this out on my own, I don't need everyone babying me." She sternly stated, while walking up the steps of the school.

"Usagi, get back here right now and apologize!" Ikuko called out, before softly sighing in frustration when watching her daughter enter the school. "I'm so sorry about that girls." She abruptly apologized. "She- she's being so stubborn right now. She's wanting to do everything on her own and I know she doesn't mean to come about, so cross towards everyone."

"It's fine, we understand." Ami gently stated, speaking for the group. "Don't worry, we will stay at a distance today and make sure she gets to where she's supposed to be going today." She said watching their friends' mother smile with relief.

"Thank you girls, you do not know how much this means to me." Ikuko stated, then softly sighed as she heard the bells ring signaling the start of the day for her daughter. 'Please have a good day.' She worriedly thought, before silently turning and leaving the school grounds.

* * *

Pulling her hair over her shoulder as their teacher went over their lesson, Usagi softly sighed as she began to part her hair in three parts. Braiding her long hair, she became so focused on her hair she never noticed the teacher approaching her desk.

"Ms. Tsukino, can I ask what you think you're doing?" The teacher demanded, watching in annoyance as his student ignored him until she was finished braiding her long hair.

Tossing the long braid over her shoulder, Usagi looked up at the teacher and softly sighed before she spoke. "I was still listening." She sighed, looking up at him in annoyance.

"Really, tell me what we were discussing then." The teacher smugly remarked.

"The four macromolecules are carbohydrates, proteins, lipids, and nucleic acids. A carbohydrate is classified as a monosaccharide, disaccharides, and polysaccharides. A monosaccharide is most stable in a ring form, a disaccharide is-" Usagi stated trying to recite word for word what the teacher had been saying as she was braiding her hair.

"Enough." The teacher quickly interrupted frowning slightly. "Next time, I want your full attention when I am speaking." He said, watching her look up at him in annoyance once more. "I don't want to see you playing with your hair anymore during my lectures."

"Fine, just a moment." Usagi said, while rummaging through her school bag.

"What are you doing?" The teacher asked, then watched as his student removed a pair of scissors. "Give me the scissors, I don't need you distracting yourself with-" He said, abruptly growing silent while watching in shock as she placed the scissors against her braid before she began to cut at her braided hair. "What are you doing?" He demanded, watching as she placed the braid of hair and scissors into his open hand.

"There, now you will have no more issues with me playing with my hair or the scissors." Usagi smirked as the bell rang. "Excuse me." She said, as she quietly walked past the teacher as she silently walked towards the classroom door. Smirking when she noticed the majority of the class was still looking at her in shock, she opened the door and roughly closed it as she walked into the hall.

* * *

"What did you do to your hair?" Ikuko demanded watching her daughter walk into the house. "Did you do this yourself?" She asked in shock, seeing her daughters hair was just below her shoulders and uneven.

"My teacher was making a big deal out of me braiding my hair during his lecture so I took care of the issue." Usagi said, then sighed in frustration when seeing tears filling her mother's eyes. "Why are you crying? It's just hair." She snapped with annoyance.

"You always took pride in your long hair before, you never would have considered-" Ikuko sadly stated then jumped at her daughter's sudden outburst.

"I'm not her anymore, stop comparing me to her!" Usagi shouted tears streaking her cheeks. "I wish I didn't survive that wreck, I can see the disappointment on everyone's face when they try to talk to me." She bitterly stated, as her shoulders shook as she bitterly cried. "I'm so tired of the forced conversations, the looks of pity, I just want to remember!" She angrily shouted, before swiftly turning and running out of the house.

"Usagi!" Ikuko shouted, as tears streaked her cheeks. Collapsing onto her knees, she bitterly cried wishing there was a way she could help her daughter remember.

* * *

**(Later that Evening)**

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Usagi softly sniffled as she looked down at her reflection in the still water of the pond surrounding the boat deck. "This isn't fair, what did I do to deserve this." She bitterly mumbled. Hearing approaching footsteps, she kept her gaze down as she looked at the pond, then noticed a couple approaching her from the waters reflection. Not recognizing them, she swiftly wiped the stray tears from her cheeks as she shakily sighed. Seeing the older teal haired teen take notice of her, she averted her gaze as she swiftly stood and went to find somewhere else she could be alone.

"I hope you didn't pay for your hair to look like that." The older blonde teen, stated smiling when she noticed Usagi swiftly stop before turning and glaring at her. "I'm just saying, it's not very even. Would definitely recommend a different hair stylist next time." She said, raising her hands in defense as she turned and looked at her Princess, trying to hide her amusement.

"Ruka-chan be nice." Michiru stated gently laughing. "I'm sure she knows how dreadful it looks, she doesn't need to be reminded."

"Unbelievable." Usagi snapped, sighing in annoyance as she turned to leave the dock.

"She's never going to talk to us again, why did you have to say that?" Michiru quickly snapped, while looking at Haruka. Watching Usagi angrily leave the dock, she turned her attention back towards Haruka, noticing her smirk as she looked at her.

"What I said to Neko-chan, was no worse than what you said Michi-chan." Haruka teased chuckling when Michiru blushed at her words. "We need to let the others know we found the Princess." She said watching Michiru get her communicator out. "Tell them to follow usagi at a distance, to make sure she makes it home safely." She instructed.

* * *

Walking down the sidewalk, Usagi softly sighed as she noticed she was nearing her neighborhood. Feeling as if she was being followed, she swiftly stopped and turned looking around. Not seeing anyone, she shook her head trying to shake the feeling. "I don't want to go home." She mumbled, knowing she was probably going to get another lecture from her mother about her hair. Turning the corner, she gasped as she collided into someone. "Watch out." She grumbled, as she swiftly raised dusting herself off.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" A masculine voice asked.

Looking up Usagi blushed seeing a teen around her age looking at her with piercing green eyes. "Yes, sorry, you just startled me." She said watching him offer her his hand. Taking his hand, she felt a spark as soon as their hands touched. "Thanks." She said, gently pulling her hand from his as soon as she stood.

"You go to Juban?" The teen asked motioning to her school uniform.

"Yes, where do you go?" Usagi asked, watching him smirk.

"I start Juban tomorrow, I'm a second year student at the high school, how about you?" The teen asked.

"Same." Usagi said wondering why she was feeling so nervous around him. "I'm Tsukino Usagi."

"I'm Takahashi Yuto." He said smiling at her. "I guess I will see you tomorrow Usagi, it was nice bumping into you." He teased as he walked past her. Waving to her, he watched her wave back before he turned forward continuing down the sidewalk.

"He was so cute." Usagi sighed out, as she felt her cheeks blush thinking of him once more. Glancing back one final time, she frowned seeing he was already gone. Continuing home, she smiled to herself knowing she was looking forward to returning to school.

"What are you doing baka?" Shingo demanded, watching his sister jump at his outburst before turning and angrily glaring at him. "Where have you been? Do you know how worried everyone has been?"

"I was coming home, Shingo." Usagi snapped while glaring at the younger teen. "Do you not see that's what I'm doing."

"Let's go. I can't believe you." Shingo mumbled as he walked past his sister in frustration. "You could have at least called to let us know you were safe or even tell us where you were at. Okaa-san has been so worried about you." He snapped, noticing she wasn't even listening. "I'm talking to you Usagi!" He shouted seeing his sister quickly look at him. "Do you not even care, that you have had everyone looking for you?"

"I'm fine!" Usagi shouted. "Quit treating me like I'm some small child! Since I've come home from the hospital. That's all I've dealt with, is everyone acting like I don't know how to take care of myself." She angrily snapped, tears shining in her eyes. "I'm tired of how you have been so-"

"What?" Shingo challenged. "Say it Usagi."

"Forget it, you're not worth my time." Usagi snapped walking past him. "I just have one more year of school, then I don't have to deal with any of you ever again." She snapped, then cried out in surprise feeling her brother suddenly shove her.

"Take it back!" Shingo yelled angrily shoving his sister. Watching her fall roughly against the sidewalk, he watched her look up at him in shock. "Take it back Usagi." He demanded, tears shining in his eyes. "You don't mean it!"

"I do mean it!" Usagi snapped, as she glared at him. "I can't remember anything, do you know what it's like?" She demanded, seeing him avert his gaze. "Of course you don't." She scoffed. "I wake up everyday hoping I will remember something, anything that will ease me back into who I was before." She said tears streaking her cheeks. "Instead, it's just an endless nothing. I don't even know if I'm supposed to be mourning the loss of Mamoru. I can't remember anything about him, I don't know if I was I was falling in love with him, or even already in love with him. All I know is, he's gone and I'm here. I just-I just want to remember who I am." She said burying her face in her hands as she bitterly cried.

Softly sighing Shingo quietly knelt next to his sister gently pulling her into his embrace. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He said seeing her tearfully look up at him. "It's been hard on us too Usagi." He said, seeing his sister tearfully look at him. "You keep pushing us away. Let us in your life, if you let us in maybe it will help you remember something." He said seeing her tearfully avert her gaze. "I know you're scared, and I'm really sorry this happened to you onee-san." He said, gently touching her shoulder. "Just try alright, just try to go against this wall you're putting up and let us in. Let us try to help you remember." He pleaded watching her tearfully nod her head. Pulling her into a hug, he shakily sighed as tears streaked his own cheeks. "Let's go, I'm sure okaa-san is worried about us." He said offering her his hand. Watching her stand, he nervously rubbed the back of his head before chuckling. "Sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean to push you that hard." He apologized.

"It's alright, I probably deserved it the way I've been acting." Usagi said softly sighing while brushing away the tears from her cheeks.

* * *

Watching the door open, Ikuko shakily sighed in relief watching both her children enter the house. "There you are, I've been so worried about you." She said pulling her daughter into a hug. "Where have you been?" She demanded. "I was fixing to call the police."

"The park." Usagi said looking down in shame. "I just wanted to be alone."

"You had us so worried, your friends were even out there looking for you." Ikuko sternly stated. "You know you're grounded for this little stunt. At least a week, I want you to come straight home after school, you will do your homework, chores, then you will go straight to your room." She sternly stated, watching Usagi nod her head.

"Alright." Usagi softly stated. "I'm going to go get started on my homework, I have a test tomorrow anyway." She said seeing her mother look at her in surprise. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just normally you put up a bigger fight than this when you're grounded." Ikuko said gently laughing. "Go get your homework done, I will let you know when dinner is ready." She said watching her daughter nod before she quietly walked up the stairs. "Usagi." She said watching her daughter stop then turn to look at her. "I'm going to try to trim and even your hair out for you after dinner."

"Thank you." Usagi said then quietly turned walking towards her bedroom once more.

* * *

**(The Following Day)**

Walking down the halls as the bells rang, Usagi smiled noticing Yuto standing out in the halls looking for something or someone. Feeling their gazes meet, she watched him smile as he quickly made his way to her.

"There you are, I was looking for you today." Yuto said smiling. "I was starting to think you were at a different school." He chuckled.

"How was your first day of school?" Usagi asked, watching him smile.

"Better since I found you." Yuto said chuckling when she blushed at his words. "Tell me, is there anything fun to do around here?"

"I don't know." Usagi said gently laughing at his confused look. "I'm not the best person to ask, I was in an accident about a month ago, I can't remember anything." She said, laughing as he looked at her warily.

"I can't tell if you're joking or being serious." Yuto said nervously laughing.

"I'm being dead serious." Usagi said seeing his smile quickly drop.

"I'm sorry, that's got to be-" Yuto said but was quickly interrupted.

"Don't be, it's just something I'm having to learn to cope with." Usagi said, then softly sighed as she looked around. "Are you in any after school activities?" She asked, watching him shake his head. "Perhaps you should join one. There's all kinds of activities available."

"What are you in?" Yuto asked, seeing her gently smile at his question.

"I signed up for the cooking club, I need all the help I can get." Usagi said nervously laughing.

"Lead the way Usagi, I'll give it a try." Yuto said watching her look at him in surprise. "I live on my own, I can only eat so much fast food." He said chuckling.

"Well I guess we can learn together, can't we." Usagi said, watching him nod his head before chuckling.

* * *

"Is that him?" Makoto asked, noticing the auburn haired teen walking too closely to their Princess.

"Yes." Minako said watching Usagi laugh at something that was said. "Do you feel it? Something isn't right about his energy." She worriedly stated.

"Yes, we need to keep a closer eye on him." Makoto said softly sighing. "I am in the cooking club with Usagi, I can keep an eye on her there." She said watching the two nod their heads. "We need to inform Luna so she can watch Usagi at home."

"I will let Artemis know, so he can pass this along to Luna." Minako said, then softly sighed. "Rei said that she could sense a dark presence the other night. What are we going to do if there's a threat, I don't know if we're going to have Eternal Sailor Moon."

"We may have to face this threat on our own." Ami said softly sighing. "We don't have any other choice."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Prologue, keep an eye out for Chapter 1! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	2. Chapter 1

**A New World**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's another completed project of mine, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. Hope you enjoy, I will try to get Chapter 2 out later today. Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)

* * *

**::::Chapter 1::::**

**(Two Weeks Later)**

"That looks terrible Usagi." Yuto laughed seeing the way his friend had chopped the carrots.

"Like yours look any better." Usagi mumbled as she looked at how uneven his mushrooms were minced. "You were supposed to chop the carrots, then mince the mushrooms." She said laughing as he looked at the recipe then cursed under his breath.

"Do you two need some help?" Makoto curiously asked, noticing the two were struggling. "I've already got mine simmering." She said, motioning to the skillet on the stove.

"We've got this under control." Yuto sternly stated glaring at the brunette.

"Yuto, she's just asking." Usagi laughed noticing how tense he suddenly became as Makoto approached them. "We're doing fine for now Makoto, thank you." She said, watching the brunette smile and nod before walking away. "What was that about?" She worriedly asked Yuto as soon as Makoto had walked away. "I've never seen you become so agitated like that before?"

"Sorry Usagi, I just don't want her trying to overstep my level of cooking skills, I can't learn if she comes and takes over our assignment." Yuto said smiling when she raised her brow at him. "What?"

"You're level, I think it's safe to say you're on the lowest level along with me." Usagi teased watching him blush. "Don't worry, you will become a master chef before the end of the semester, I just know it." She teased then gasped when he popped a handful of her carrots into his mouth. "Those were mine." She snapped, then looked in disgust as he spit the carrots back into his hand and offered them back to her. "You're so gross!" She exclaimed.

"You said they were yours, I was giving them back." Yuto said chuckling before placing them back into his mouth and eating them. "We need to focus, everyone else is already at their cooking stations." He said, watching Usagi look up and take notice as well.

"It's your fault, you're distracting me." Usagi snapped, hearing him chuckle.

* * *

Walking down the sidewalk, Usagi smiled as she could see her neighborhood in the distance. Turning the corner, she froze with fear seeing a creature holding tightly onto a man. Almost mistaking the creature as human, she noticed the creature had pure white skin, red hearts were on both of her snow white cheeks, her wicked red eyes giving way that she wasn't human.

The creature wore a long red gown with red and black hearts almost resembling the Queen of Hearts on a playing card. Hearing her wicked laugh as her scepter glowed with the same energy as it's victim. Usagi stood frozen, watching the creature wickedly laugh as the glowing began to cease. Seeing the creature drop the unconscious man onto the ground, Usagi gasped when watching the creature turn her attention towards her.

"I sense your energy my dear, such pure energy you possess." The Queen of Hearts stated, wickedly laughing as her eyes flashed red.

Wanting to run, Usagi felt a strong sense to stay and fight the creature before her. 'What am I doing? I have to get out of here!' She thought with panic, before swiftly turning and running. Seeing the creature quickly pursuing her, she screamed out in fear as she pushed herself to run faster. "Get away from me!" She screamed, hearing the creatures wicked laughs quickly approaching.

"You will surrender your energy to me!" The Queen shouted releasing an onslaught of red hearts.

Screaming out in pain when she felt one of the hearts sliced against her arm, Usagi glanced back and noticed the creature closing in. Swiftly running across the intersection, she turned the corner and gasped as she slammed into someone. Feeling someone steady her before she fell, she looked into familiar blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" Sailor Uranus asked watching their Princess nervously take a step away from her in fear. "We're not going to hurt you." Sailor Uranus gently stated, then felt Usagi swiftly push past as she started running once more.

"Do you want me to-" Sailor Neptune asked, watching Sailor Uranus sadly shaking her head.

"Let her go, it will just be a distraction if she's here with us." Sailor Uranus said raising her hand. "World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Screaming as she was blasted back by the two surprise attacks, the youma gasped feeling her scepter slip from her hand. Watching her master appear and catch the scepter, she sighed with relief.

"You damn fool!" He angrily shouted, anger shining in his green eyes. His pale blue blue face clearly angered. "We cannot afford to lose this energy!"

"I'm-I'm sorry my master." The Queen stammered seeing him glowing violently with dark energy.

"You're useless! I will summon a better youma!" He angrily sneered before blasting the youma.

"No Ichiki-sama!" The youma screamed watching her master release his attack.

Hearing her plead out before screaming out one final time, Ichiki smirked watching a playing card flicker in place of his youma before vanishing. Noticing he was being watched, he smirked looking at the planets Guardians. "I will not be on your planet for long, do not stand in my way, or you will dearly pay for it." He sneered before swiftly vanishing.

* * *

**(In Another Dimension)**

Stepping through the gateway into his realm, Ichiki looked upon the great tree standing before him. Touching the massive trunk, he noticed more leaves were becoming withered, as a few fell to the ground dead. Raising the youma's scepter he allowed the energy to release, pouring onto the great tree. Watching the tree absorb the energy, he watched in anticipation to see if the tree would accept the planet's life source. Sighing in relief when some of the leaves became a healthy violet and sprung to life, he smiled as tears shone in his eyes. "I will get you more energy." He said swiftly turning and stepping through the gateway. Walking towards a door, he pushed the door open and stepped into an apartment. Looking around the apartment, he sighed walking to the couch sitting down. Looking out the window, he smiled knowing he had to figure out a quicker way to get more energy.

* * *

**(One Week Later)**

Sitting next to Usagi, Yuto smiled as he gently nudged Usagi with his shoulder. Seeing her look up from her book, he chuckled lowering the book. "It's a nice day, let's go do something. We can study later." He said watching her smile as she lowered her book onto her lap.

"I was promised a car if I can get my grades up, I'm getting my grades up." Usagi said watching him chuckle.

"You don't need a car, you've got me." Yuto said motioning to his motorcycle. "You're with me most of the time anyway." He teased watching her blush.

"Let me finish this chapter then we can find something to do." Usagi said, watching him smile and nod his head. Watching him lie back down beside her, she watched him close his eyes before lowering his sunglasses. "What are you doing?" She asked, gently laughing.

"Taking a nap, wake me when you're done." Yuto stated, then glanced back up at the tree they were sitting under.

* * *

Hearing the sounds of an approaching motorcycle Haruka turned her attention to the window and noticed Usagi release her hold from the driver. Watching their friend remove the helmet, she watched her get off the motorcycle and patiently wait for the driver.

"Do you feel it?" Michiru quietly asked, before taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes, there's something not right." Haruka said, watching the two enter the cafe smiling and laughing. Watching them walk to a booth near their table, she sipped her tea before quickly standing and purposely bumping into him. Sensing an intense dark energy as they bumped into one another, she watched him turn and glare back at her as he sat in the booth. Sitting back down, she softly sighed seeing Michiru was watching their Princess.

"We have to figure out a way to keep the Princess away from him." Haruka said, glancing back and noticing Usagi was happily discussing something with him. "Why does she always have to attract danger?" She mumbled, as she turned and faced Michiru once more.

"That's what our Princess does Ruka-chan." Michiru smirked as she gently laughed. "We will speak with the other's and see what they can do to help keep Usagi away from him." She said watching Haruka nod her head.

* * *

Smiling as Yuto was stealing a french fry, Usagi swiftly swatted his hand laughing as he pulled his hand away. "Those are mine, you've already had yours." She said, motioning to his empty basket.

"Fine, thank you." Yuto said taking her milkshake before quickly taking a drink. Setting the near empty cup down, he laughed as she glared up at him. "You should have shared your fries." He said shrugging, and laughing as she pouted.

"I wasn't done with that." Usagi sighed, as she pushed the basket of fries towards him. "Here's these, I'm getting another shake." She said getting up from the booth. "Do you want anything else?" She asked noticing he was already eating the fries as he shook his head. Rolling her eyes, she sighed in exasperation as she went to order another shake.

Watching her walk away, Yuto smiled as he ate another french fry. 'Perhaps coming to this planet was worth my time. I may take her back with me, I could use the company.' He thought, smiling to himself. Noticing he was being watched by the couple he had passed earlier, he quickly looked back sensing Usagi approaching. Watching her sit, he smirked watching her take her books out of her school bag. "Studying again?" He teased.

"Yes, something you should probably be doing." Usagi said watching him scoff at the mention of it. "Or not, you could just get another low score." She teased.

"So have you had anymore monsters chasing you?" Yuto teased, watching her glare up at him.

"That's not funny, that was scary." Usagi said shuddering at the thought. "You need to be careful, there's been more of those things attacking around the city."

"I'm not scared of them." Yuto boasted as he chuckled.

"You say that now." Usagi teased. "Wait until you actually come across one." She said, smiling her thanks when her milkshake was brought to the table by one of the servers. "I'm going to stay here for a while and study, you don't have to wait for me."

"Are you sure Usagi? I don't mind staying with you." Yuto stated, then sighed in aggravation sensing they were still being watched by the couple. "You know what I think I will go. I just thought of something I need to do." He said picking her milkshake up and taking a quick drink.

"Do you mind? That is mine!" Usagi said, looking up at him in surprise. Watching him chuckle as he set the cup down, she sighed seeing half of her milkshake was gone. "I'm going to start buying two of everything, when I'm with you." She said, then blushed when he leaned forwards gently kissing her cheek.

"I'll see you later." Yuto said, smiling at her reaction when he kissed her cheek.

"B-Bye Yuto." Usagi stammered watching him lift his helmet from the table, placing it on as he walked away. Waving a quick good as he walked away, she looked down at her books smiling as she touched her cheek. Gently laughing to herself, she quickly turned her books to the pages she was needing to study. Looking out the window of the sounds of his engine revving, she watched him soon swiftly speed away.

* * *

Appearing across the street of the cafe, Ichiki smirked as he looked at his youma. "Arachnia, do you see the couple sitting at the table over there?" He pointed watching the youma look before silently nodding.

"Yes Ichiki-sama." Arachnia smirked, her fangs glinting as she smiled at her master.

"Drain them both and bring their energy to me. Do not interfere with anyone else in there, only those two." He sternly commanded.

"Yes, I will serve you well." Arachnia stated, watching her master swiftly vanish.

* * *

Turning the page of her book, Usagi softly sighed as she glanced at the empty seat across from her. Reaching for her pencil, she watched it roll from the table falling onto the floor. Leaning down in her seat to pick it up, she watched as a dark shadow came hurling forwards, abruptly jumping at the sound of something shattering through the window of the cafe. Quickly darting under the table, she watched as people in the cafe began to run and scream in panic. Seeing people fall to the ground encompassed in webs by the creature, she quickly took notice the creature was part human and part spider. Looking in awe at how beautiful the creature was up close, her skin was a light ivory, her long black locks covering her exposed breasts. Her bottom half that of a spider, a smooth and shiny black. Watching people encompassed in the creatures webs beginning to glow, she gasped watching someone collapse past her booth their body glowing. Pushing herself as far back as she could, she covered her ears from the terrified shouts, tightly closing her eyes as she was frozen with fear once again.

"Where is she Michiru?" Haruka demanded, noticing Usagi wasn't at the table as people were being tangled in webs by the youma. "We need to get her out of here!"

"I don't see her, could she have already escaped?" Michiru asked noticing a group of people had managed to run out of the cafe to safety.

"We need to-" Michiru said but was interrupted.

"There's to many people here." Haruka said abruptly shaking her head, then watched Michiru swiftly remove her communicator instead to contact the others.

"Michiru look out!" Haruka shouted, watching as Michiru was tangled in one of the webs. Watching Michiru collapse onto the floor, Haruka angrily turned hearing the youma wickedly laughing behind her. "Let her go!" She angrily demanded seeing the web encompassed around Michiru was glowing. Hearing Michiru's soft moan of pain as she was being drained, Haruka angrily clenched her fists before swiftly removing her transformation rod.

Gasping when she noticed their Princess hiding under the booth, Michiru weakly struggled against the webs knowing she had to get their friend out of the cafe. Feeling her head beginning to pound due to sudden lack of energy, she felt herself soon succumbing to darkness.

Noticing a small device near her booth, the older teen had dropped, Usagi cautiously reached out from under the booth and quickly grabbed the device. Seeing different buttons on the small device, she quickly pressed a button and dropped the device hearing someone quickly answering the call. "Dammit." She cursed, knowing it was going to get the creatures attention. Kicking the device from under the table she felt tears streak her cheeks, hearing a sudden shout of pain, she soon watched the other girl she had seen on the boat dock collapse to the ground entangled in webs. Seeing her struggle against the webs, she watched as her movements began to slow as her body glowed.

"Neko-chan." Haruka gasped, when seeing their Princess hiding under the table. "Get out of here." She sternly stated, groaning in pain as she felt herself being lifted from the floor. "Go!" She angrily shouted.

"Who are yelling at?" Arachnia smirked, as she looked around the cafe. "I've got everyone entangled in my webs." She said wickedly laughing. Noticing movement, she dropped her victim and smirked as she walked to the booth. Swiftly knocking the table back, she frowned not seeing anyone, looking around, she swiftly turned hearing her master speak.

"Job well done Arachnia." Ichiki stated, chuckling as he appeared near the blonde who was angrily glaring at him. Seeing she was struggling to stay awake, he brought his foot up before roughly kicking her across the side of the face. "Your energy is quite powerful." He smirked, when seeing a cut above her right brow. Gasping when he felt someone slam into him, he looked in shock seeing Usagi next to him. Quickly pinning her to the floor, he chuckled watching her struggle under his strong hold.

"Let go of me, you creep!" Usagi yelled, as she struggled against his strong hold. Looking into his eyes, she gasped watching them flash an evil red. Feeling everything grow dark, she groaned out before falling unconscious.

Feeling their gazes meet, Ichiki focused on his power, sighing in relief when he felt her quickly go limp under his hold as she fell unconscious. Getting off the floor, he watched his youma walk towards Usagi. "No." He sternly commanded, watching Arachnia swiftly stop. "Leave that one alone, I like her spirit. I will spare her this time." He chuckled, smiling with amusement.

"Yes master Ichiki-sama." Arachnia stated, watching her master walk back towards the couple once more.

"We've collected enough energy, let's go, the Sailor Guardians should be arriving soon." Ichiki commanded, watching Arachnia bow before swiftly vanishing. Looking back at Usagi one last time, he smiled knowing she would make a perfect mate for him once he returned to his planet.

* * *

Groggily waking, Usagi gasped when seeing was the only one awake amongst the room full of people. Shakily raising, she felt her hand brush against something as she went to brace the floor to stand. Seeing it was a light blue rod with a small gold knob at the end. She noticed in the middle of the rod a hot pink frame heart, light blue inside, golden sides, and a small gold circle on top of the heart. The heart was carrying an admiral blue orb with two intersecting rings that formed a "V" shape. Picking up the stick, she looked at the unconscious blonde who had dropped it. "She knows me, she called me Neko-chan." She mumbled, before swiftly placing the stick into the pocket of her skirt. "I have questions, and she has the answers." She mumbled then jumped as the doors swiftly opened. "Yuto!" She gasped, quickly running into his arms.

"Are you alright?" Yuto asked, as he gently caressed her cheek. "You're not hurt are you?" He worriedly asked.

"No, I'm alright." Usagi said resting her head against his chest.

"What happened?" Yuto demanded. "I realized I didn't grab my spare helmet, and I came back to see if you were still here. I'm so sorry I left you Usagi." He said pulling her into his embrace.

"Those things, it was a spider this time Yuto." Usagi said as tears filled her eyes. "I was so scared." She said feeling him tighten his hold around her.

"Come on, let's gather your things and get out of here." Yuto said, gently taking her hand and quickly pulling her the direction of the booth they were sitting at. Glancing at the unconscious couple that had been watching him earlier, he glanced towards Usagi before swiftly giving the unconscious blonde another kick as he passed her.

* * *

"What do you mean it's gone?" Haruka angrily demanded. "Keep looking, it has to be somewhere." She snapped, while rubbing her pounding head. Shakily standing, she sighed feeling Hotaru gently push her back into the seat.

"I'm not done Haruka." Hotaru sternly stated, placing her hand over the cut on her friend's brow.

"I don't understand how you're both even awake?" Ami said, worriedly looking at Haruka and Michiru who were sitting at one of the tables. "Your energy level is dangerously low. You two need to go home and get some rest."

"We have to find it." Michiru sternly stated. "If the enemy gets a hold of it." She said tiredly rubbing her pounding head. "This would have ended differently if Usagi had been able to transform." She sighed then gasped. "She took my communicator before I fell unconscious. I remember seeing her trying to reach for it, she's the one who must have activated my communicator." She said watching Haruka quickly look over at her and smile with amusement. "Could she have taken your-"

"I hope so, if anyone took it, I hope it was her." Haruka sighed before tiredly looking over at Minako. "Have Luna take a look for me." She said, watching the blonde nod her head. "Let me know what you find out Minako."

"Could this mean Usagi is starting to remember being a Sailor Guardian?" Minako tearfully asked, hope shining in her eyes. Noticing people were starting to stir, she looked at the others watching them take notice of the waking patrons. "We need to go."

* * *

Laying on her bed as she looked at her comic book, Usagi softly sighed before getting off her bed and walking to her school bag. Opening the bag she pulled out the admiral blue and gold rod she had taken from the cafe. "What is this?" She mumbled gently turning it in her hand and looking at all the details. Jumping when Luna jumped on the bed, she watched Luna playfully swat at the rod. "No you can't play with this." She said gently laughing. "Silly kitty." She said gently rubbing the cat's head. "I need this, to get answers." She said watching the cat tilt her head. "I don't know why I talk to you, it's not like you understand me." She said, shaking her head before she sighed. Walking to her dresser, she opened the top drawer, rummaging through the drawer she removed the ornate brooch from the dresser and walked to her desk. Laying the two items down, she lifted the brooch, and sighed as she tried to pry open the brooch. "What is in this thing?" She mumbled, then pounded the brooch against her desk in frustration trying to force it open.

"Stop!" A feminine voice suddenly shouted in shock.

Swiftly turning at the voice, Usagi quickly looked around her bedroom and only saw Luna in the room with her. Watching Luna loudly meow, she watched the cat swiftly jump onto the window sill scratching at the window. "Maybe it was okaa-san yelling at Shingo." Usagi mumbled as she stood walking to her window. Opening the window, she watched Luna swiftly jump out of the window onto the tree, then swiftly leap from the tree disappearing in the dark. Closing her window once more, she walked back to her desk sitting once more. Looking down at the admiral blue and gold rod once more, she smiled as she picked up the brooch and wand. "These two have to be linked together somehow." She mumbled.

* * *

Running around the corner, Luna breathlessly leaped into Setsuna's awaiting arms. "She has Haruka's wand." She said watching Setsuna nod and look up at the Tsukino residence at the end of the street.

"Will it be safe, or will we need to retrieve it tonight?" Setsuna gently asked.

"That's a good question, I accidentally shouted at Usagi, thankfully her back was turned." Luna said sadly sighing. "She suspects something is in her brooch, that girl." She said sighing in frustration for a brief moment. "She was banging her brooch against her desk trying to force it open." She said, looking up when Setsuna gently laughed. "She's curious Setsuna, she was looking at Haruka's transformation rod and her brooch comparing them."

"She's wanting answers." Setsuna softly stated, watching Luna nod her head. Seeing tears fill the felines eyes, she sadly smiled gently hugging Luna. "I know you miss talking to the Princess. You have been so strong for her Luna." She said then softly sighed. "We will try to coax her to the temple tomorrow. Do you think you can get her to follow you?"

"I can try." Luna said then softly sighed. "We could really use Eternal Sailor Moon's help right now." She said sadly sighing.

"Go home, keep an eye on Usagi. We will figure out a way to get the rod back from her tomorrow." Setsuna said, watching Luna leap from her arms as she hurried back to her charge. "Perhaps we will be getting our Princess back sooner than we thought." She hopefully stated, tears shining in her garnet eyes. "We need you back Princess." She sadly stated.

* * *

Waking the next morning, Luna tiredly stretched in the window sill and gasped seeing Usagi was already out of bed and gone. "That's not possible, how could she have already left, I would have heard her." She stated in shock, then turned watching the door open.

"That girl." Ikuko stated as she straightened her daughter's bed. "I suppose I shouldn't be complaining, she's much more active than she was before." She sighed trying to find the humor in her daughter's situation. "She never would have gotten up early on the weekend before to take a jog." She said then gasped as Luna swiftly began to scratch at the window. "Alright, just a moment." She said gently laughing as she walked to the impatient cat. Opening the window, she watched as Luna swiftly leapt out and took off. "What has gotten into her, I've never seen her act like that before." She mumbled to herself before shutting the window once more.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1, keep an eye out for Chapter 2! Please leave a review! **

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	3. Chapter 2

**A New World**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's another completed project of mine, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. Hope you enjoy, I will try to get Chapter 3 out later today. Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)

* * *

**::::Chapter 2:::::**

Feeling her lungs burn as she was approaching the finish line of her last lap, Usagi tiredly sighed as she crossed the line. Leaning down she tiredly sat on the ground looking at her bag that was sitting on the ground in the grass next to her. Leaning over she dragged the bag towards her, before unzipping the bag removing a small towel. Wiping her face with the towel, she opened a bottled water taking a couple sips before pouring some of the water onto the towel. Lying down onto the track, she placed the cool towel over her face as she tried to cool down. Hearing the rustle of the tracks gate opening, she swiftly raised and noticed the couple walk onto the track. "Why are you two normally where I'm at?" She asked while placing the damp towel around her neck as she stood. "Don't deny it, the boat dock, the cafe, and now the track." She said watching the blonde walking forward a small smile of amusement on her face.

"You have something of mine, don't you Neko-chan?" Haruka asked, watching Usagi swiftly grab the bag.

"I wasn't going to keep it, I just- I need to know what this is." Usagi said quickly rummaging through her backpack. Seeing the blonde was approaching, she sighed dropping the bag and dumping the contents of the bag. Picking up the rod, she noticed the blonde kneel in front of her holding her hand out.

"If I can get that back, I will answer any of your questions Neko-chan." Haruka stated, watching Usagi nervously look at her unsure. "I promise." She said trying to reassure their Princess. Watching Usagi softly sigh, Haruka smiled as the transformation rod was gently placed into her open hand. Closing her hand around the rod, she looked up at Usagi and smiled. "Thank you for keeping it safe for me Neko-chan."

"You're welcome." Usagi said then sighed as she lifted the brooch from the scattered items on the track. "This is like yours, isn't it?" She asked watching Haruka gently take the brooch from her hand.

"Yes, it's something that will keep you safe if you know how to summon it's power." Haruka said carefully setting the brooch back into her friend's hand. "You used to know how to summon it. When you get your memories back, you'll be able to summon its power to protect yourself once again." She said watching Usagi look down at the brooch in surprise.

"Keep it with you at all times Usagi." Michiru said kneeling beside Haruka. "You may not be able to summon it's power, but it will protect you when you need it most." She said watching their friend tearfully nod her head.

"I'm sorry for me being like this, if I'm causing any problems with my memory loss." Usagi shakily stated, a stray tear streaking her cheek.

"This is not your fault, you do not need to apologize for anything Neko-chan." Haruka stated gently touching her friend's shoulder. "We will always be nearby if you need us." She said sadly smiling. "This was yours." She said reaching into her pocket and removing a pink device. "This is your communicator." She said pointing to a button. "If you ever come across another youma and you need help, press this button and we will be there for you."

"That was you I ran into that day, wasn't it?" Usagi gasped watching the blonde smile before nodding her head. "I'm a-"

"Yes Usagi." Michiru said smiling. "That's why you need to keep your brooch with you at all times."

"I will, I promise." Usagi said, tearfully looking up at the couple. "Thank you for talking to me about this. I'm sorry again for taking your-"

"Stop apologizing." Haruka sternly stated. "You know how to reach us, if you need us."

Watching the two quietly walk away, Usagi shakily sighed as she wiped the stray tears from her cheeks. 'I'm a Sailor Guardian.' She thought, smiling as she looked down at the brooch in her hand.

* * *

Walking down the sidewalk, Usagi tiredly sighed as she noticed her house in the distance. Hearing a loud meow, she smiled watching Luna leap from a branch she was perched on. "Hi there, were you waiting for me?" She asked smiling as the cat rubbed against her leg. Picking Luna up into her arms she felt the cat perch herself onto her shoulder, nuzzling her face as she purred.

"I found out something about me today Luna." Usagi said as she continued down the sidewalk. "I'm a Sailor Guardian, at least I was." She said gently laughing. "I wonder what I was like?" She wondered aloud.

'One of the kindest, most pure hearted of them all.' Luna sadly thought, smiling as her charge happily talked to her. 'How I wish I could speak with you Usagi.' Feeling her ears perk at the sound of an engine revving, she felt her charge turn and look as she stopped. Watching a black motorcycle stop, she felt a dark presence radiating from the teen as he removed his helmet and parked his motorcycle.

"Yuto, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked in surprise, watching him smile as he stepped onto the sidewalk.

"I was going to go to your place and see if you wanted to go do something today?" Yuto said, smiling when Usagi nodded her head.

"Sure, I just finished a jog. I need to shower and change, then we can go." Usagi said, watching him smile.

"Is this your cat?" Yuto asked, reaching out to pet the small feline. Watching the cat hiss and swat at him, he quickly pulled his hand back. "She's not very friendly." He said chuckling.

"Luna!" Usagi snapped while abruptly removing the cat from her shoulder. "Go home, I'll let you in before I leave." She said watching the cat meow up at her. "Shoo, you bad kitty." She said gently nudging Luna away with her foot. "I'm sorry about that Yuto. She's normally really friendly."

"It's alright." Yuto said chuckling then motioned to his motorcycle. "Hop on, I will give you a ride the rest of the way." He said placing his helmet back on. Grabbing the spare helmet, he held it up towards Usagi watching her take the helmet placing it on. Getting on the motorcycle, he steadied the bike feeling her climb on behind him. Smiling as she wrapped her arms tightly around him he swiftly started the bike and sped off.

Watching the two quickly speed away, Luna softly sighed, wishing she could warn Usagi of her suspicions of Yuto.

Seeing they were nearing her house Usagi motioned him to stop a few houses down. Feeling the motorcycle stop, she removed the helmet watching Yuto remove his. "Right here is fine. My parents don't know my best friend is a guy." She said hearing him chuckle.

"Understood Usagi." Yuto said as he got off the bike and walked to the large brick fence. Sitting in a large spot of shade from the tree above him, he smiled looking up at the blonde. "I'll be here waiting." He said, watching her smile.

"Alright, I'll hurry." Usagi said as she turned and walked towards her house.

"Wear something comfortable." Yuto called out, chuckling as she turned and gave him a look.

"Where are we going?" Usagi called out. "That way I know what to wear."

"I'll give you a clue, it's going to be cold!" Yuto called out laughing at her baffled expression. "You'll see when we get there, now hurry!"

* * *

Laughing as Yuto fell once again as he attempted to stand, Usagi laughed as she carefully glided onto the ice. "This is actually fun." She said, then cried out as she lost her balance falling near Yuto. "Ow." She groaned hearing him laugh at her.

"Give me your hand, we will help each other stand." Yuto stated as they both relied on one another to stand on the ice once more.

"This cannot not be that hard." Usagi mumbled, with embarrassment watching a small child swiftly glide past them.

"This was a terrible idea." Yuto said gently chuckling. "I'm sorry, it looked like it would be fun."

"It will be once we figure this out." Usagi laughed, then blushed feeling his arm wrap around her waist. Feeling him move closer to her, she felt him gently caress her cheek as he looked into her eyes.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Usagi." Yuto said hearing her soft gasp. "I can't get you out of my mind, you're all I ever think about." Nervously leaning in, he felt their noses brush as he gently pressed his lips against hers.

"Yuto." Usagi softly stated, tears shining in her eyes. Gasping when he gently pressed his lips against hers, she closed her eyes as she allowed him to gently kiss her. Feeling their lips slowly part, she smiled hearing his soft chuckle.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't hit me." Yuto teased watching her blush. "Come on, let's get this figured out." He said gently taking her hand as they slowly and carefully glided onto the ice once more.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Yuto asked, watching Usagi smile as she nodded her head. "I'm so sore from falling so many times." He said chuckling. "How about you, I think you fell more than I did." He chuckled.

"Me too." Usagi said, laughing as she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked towards the cafe.

"I think we will go swimming next time." Yuto teased. "I prefer water in its liquid form instead of solid."

"Sounds fun." Usagi said, gently laughing as they entered the cafe. "Our usual?" She asked motioning to the counter. Watching Yuto nod his head, she smiled watching him turn to go find a table. Turning back, she walked to the counter to order their usual.

* * *

Walking into the cafe, Minako looked around and smiled seeing Makoto and Rei were both sitting in front of a race game, racing one another in the arcade section. Seeing Ami standing idly by watching the two racing, she glanced over into the cafe and gasped seeing Yuto lean in and kiss their Princess. "No." She gasped in shock, quickly rushing to where her friends were playing.

"Minako-chan what is it?" Ami asked noticing their friend swiftly rushing to them. Feeling Minako quickly grab her hand, she watched her friend motion to where their Princess was sitting. Gasping at what she saw, she looked back at Makoto and Rei who were already walking to where they were standing.

"This is going to be a problem." Makoto worriedly stated, standing in shock of what she was watching.

"What do we do?" Minako worriedly asked. "She isn't going to listen to us, she already doesn't want to have anything to do with us." She said tears shining in her eyes.

"Let's go, we need to let Haruka and Michiru know. They will know what to do." Rei said as they swiftly left the arcade.

* * *

(Two Weeks Later ::::In Another Dimension::::)

"What am I doing wrong?" Ichiki worriedly asked, resting his hand on the massive tree trunk. Watching another withered leaf drop to the ground, he shakily sighed knowing the tree was dying. "I have to stop this." He said clenching his fists in anger. "There has to be some energy source on this planet that will sustain the tree." He angrily stated knowing if the tree died, then he would die.

"Flora, Hedera. I summon you both!" He called out. Watching petals blow past him, he watched the two youma's appear. One was a soft pink, her dark magenta dress resembling the petals of a flower, the other her skin a soft green, her dress resembling the leaves of a fern.

"How can we serve you Ichiki-sama." Flora asked, brushing her long pink hair back with her soft pink fingers.

"I need as much energy as you can obtain. I want you two to separate, there are Sailor Guardians on this planet. They possess pure energy, I want them brought to me alive." Ichiki commanded.

"Yes Ichiki-sama, we will not fail you." Hedera stated, brushing back her long dark green locks of hair with her soft green fingers. "We will not fail you."

"For your sake, you better not." Ichiki sternly stated, watching the two youma's swiftly vanish. Feeling his head throb, he sighed knowing he had to possess some pure energy soon. Walking through the gateway from his realm, he exited the realm entering into another realm. Opening the closed door before him, he pushed the door open and stepped into an apartment. Looking around the apartment, he sighed walking to the couch before roughly sitting down and sighing out in frustration. Looking out the window, he smiled hoping his youma's would be successful in capturing the Sailor Guardians. Hearing a soft knock on his door, he quickly teleported to the door. Reaching for the door, he realized he was still in his true form. Closing his eyes, he focused on his power transforming into his disguise. Opening the door, he smiled seeing Usagi standing on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"You weren't at school today. I was worried about you Yuto." Usagi said noticing how tired he looked. "Are you alright?" She asked gently pressing her hand against his forehead. "I hope you're not getting sick." She frowned.

"I'll be fine Usagi, I feel really tired, that's all." Yuto said, gently taking her hand into his. "Come sit with me." He said as he led her into his apartment. Pushing the door shut, he smiled as he walked with her to the couch. "What did I miss at school today?" He asked sitting down on the couch. Watching her sit next to him, he smiled feeling her rest her head against his shoulder.

"We had three exams today, so make sure you study tonight, if you're returning to school tomorrow." Usagi said softly sighing. "Are you sure you're alright, I'm worried about you." She worriedly asked, seeing him tiredly smile up at her before nodding his head.

"I'm fine Usagi, I just need to rest that's all." Yuto said, gently caressing her cheek. Wincing as his head began to throb with intense pain, he tiredly sighed looking into her worried eyes. 'I could just take a little of her energy, just enough to hold me over until my youma's return.' He thought resting one hand against her cheek. Wrapping his other arm around her waist, he gently pressed his lips against hers.

Opening his eyes, Yuto noticed her body begin to glow a soft gold as he carefully extracted her energy. Feeling the throb in his head soon stop, he chuckled as their lips slowly parted feeling more energized. 'Much better, I can focus now.' He thought, then frowned seeing how pale Usagi looked as she tiredly looked up at him. "Are you alright Usagi?" He gasped, hearing a soft groan escape her lips before she fell forwards unconscious against him. "Dammit." He cursed wondering how much energy he had actually taken from her. "Usagi?" He worriedly asked gently laying her back onto the couch.

Caressing her cool cheek, he frowned pulling her against him tears shining in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take this much energy from you. I didn't realize how weak I was." He said carefully lifting her into his arms. Carrying her to his bedroom, he gently pushed the door open walking to the bed. Lying her down on the bed, he gently took her limp hand into his, gently kissing the back of her hand. "Please forgive me." He whispered, as he gently laid her hand down once more. "I need to see what my youma's have collected." He said swiftly vanishing from where he stood.

* * *

_Feeling as if she was endlessly falling, Usagi looked around the endless darkness surrounding her as she fell. "Where am I?" She asked, her echo her only answer. Gasping as she was surrounded by a warm white light, she closed her eyes from the intensity of the light._

_"Usako." A masculine voice gently stated. "Open your eyes my love."_

_Opening her eyes at the familiar voice, Usagi saw a man dressed in a black tuxedo standing in front of her. Seeing a mask hid his face, she looked into blue love filled eyes. "I- I know you, don't I?" She softly asked watching him sadly nod his head. "Why can't I remember you?" She tearfully asked taking a step forward._

_"I'm so sorry I cannot be there to protect you any longer Usako." The man stated gently caressing her cheek with his gloved hand. "I love you more than words could ever express." He said pressing his lips gently against hers. As their lips gently met her body was suddenly encompassed in a pink energy as her royal insignia appeared on her forehead shining brightly. Hearing her soft gasp as their lips gently parted, he watched tears streaking her cheeks as she heart brokenly looked at him._

_"Mamo-chan…" Usagi heart brokenly stated, throwing herself into his arms. "I- I don't want to lose you." She bitterly stated as she heart brokenly wept in his arms. "Please don't leave me." She begged._

_"I will always be with you Usako." Tuxedo Kamen tearfully stated, gently wrapping his arms around her as he held her tightly against him one last time. "I'm so sorry I cannot be there."_

_"I don't want to go back. Let me stay here with you." Usagi begged, as she tearfully looked into his eyes. "I can't live without you Mamo-chan." Seeing him sadly smile, she closed her eyes at his gentle touches, feeling his fingers gently brushing her tears away._

_"They need you Usako, your Sailor Guardians need your help. You have to go back, my love." Tuxedo Kamen stated pressing his hand against the brooch pinned to her shirt. "Awaken Eternal Sailor Moon." He gently stated, watching her clothing meld to her uniform._

_"Please come back with me Tuxedo Kamen." Eternal Sailor Moon begged, tears streaking her cheeks. "Please."_

_"I cannot, my love. I will always be with you Usako." Tuxedo Kamen stated, tenderly caressing her cheek. Leaning in he gently pressed his lips against hers one final time as she was encompassed in the white light once more._

_"No! Mamo-chan!" Eternal Sailor Moon heart brokenly screamed as she was suddenly ripped from his arms. "Mamo-chan!"_

Gasping as she woke, Usagi could feel tears streaking her cheeks as forgotten memories flooded her mind. Raising from the bed, she shakily sighed as she clutched her pounding head. "Why do I feel so weak?" She mumbled, then noticed she was in an unfamiliar bedroom. Stumbling out of bed, she quickly opened the bedroom door and weakly made her way down the hall.

Recognizing she was in Yuto's apartment, she frowned not seeing him anywhere. "I have to help my friends, I'll speak with him later." She mumbled, knowing she was probably going to break his heart. Swiftly leaving the apartment, she never noticed red energy violently radiating from under one of the doors in his apartment.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2, keep an eye out for Chapter 3! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	4. Chapter 3

**A New World**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's another completed project of mine, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. Hope you enjoy, I will try to get Chapter 4 out later today. Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)

* * *

**::::Chapter 3:::::**

Screaming as a giant petal hurled towards her, Sailor Venus glanced over at Sailor Mercury seeing she was trying to find a weakness in the youma so they could get a tactical advantage. "Have you found anything?" She called out, watching Sailor Mercury swiftly dodge a petal.

"Nothing!" Sailor Mercury shouted, then screamed as she was roughly thrown back by the massive petal. Feeling the petal surround her, she screamed as she was being drained of her energy.

"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Mars shouted swiftly turning and glaring at the youma. "You will pay for that!" She shouted, as she summoned her attack. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Watching her love chains wrap around the youma, Sailor Venus watched Sailor Jupiter quickly step forward shouting her attack.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Stepping between Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars, Eternal Sailor Moon pointed her tier at the youma once more.

"Eternal Sailor Moon." Sailor Venus gasped, tears streaking her cheeks.

"Where's Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked, noticing that none of the Outer Guardians were present.

"There's another youma attacking on the other side of the city." Sailor Mars said, tears shining in her eyes at the sight of their leader.

"Is that really you?" Sailor Jupiter asked, tearfully smiling at her friend.

Gently smiling, Eternal Sailor Moon tearfully laughed looking at her friends. "Yes, I'm sorry I took so long finding my way back." She said, then swiftly raised her tier when hearing a masculine chuckle sound above them.

"Well...well, it seems there's another Sailor Guardian." Ichiki jeered, looking at the new Sailor Guardian over. "You're quite beautiful." He said, seeing the Sailor Guardian point her weapon at him. "Not much of a talker I see." He said chuckling with amusement. Tucking a stray strand of his long dark blue locks behind his pointed ears, he looked down at her with his curious green eyes. "Let's see what you have Sailor Guardian." He said, extending his hand out abruptly blasting the Sailor Guardians back. Watching as the four were quickly separated by the blast of his attack, he swiftly teleported in front of the new Sailor Guardian. "What's your name Sailor Guardian? I am Ichiki-sama, I want to know who I'm about to annihilate." He smirked, as his nails suddenly extended, their sharp points glinting in the afternoon light.

"Eternal Sailor Moon." She said shakily raising off the ground. Noticing her tier laying a distance away, she swiftly took off running towards the tier. Diving at the tier, she swiftly brought it up in time blocking his attack. Jumping back as he swung his other hand, she swiftly gripped her tier abruptly swinging it like a bat. Hearing his shocked cry of pain, she watched him clutching the side of his face where her tier had struck him. Seeing energy begin to violently radiate around him, she nervously laughed before turning and swiftly running away from him.

"Sailor Moon run!" Sailor Venus shouted, hearing their friend scream as she was abruptly blasted forwards. "No!" She screamed swiftly running towards her friend. "Hold on!" She called out then gasped as the youma appeared in front of her. Screaming as she was blasted back by a large petal, she felt the petal wrap around her pinning her down as she was drained of her energy. Seeing Sailor Mercury was already unconscious, she felt tears shine in her eyes watching Eternal Sailor Moon struggling against their enemy.

Screaming out in pain as she was suddenly blasted forward, Eternal Sailor Moon painfully groaned as she rolled onto her back. Seeing Ichiki walking towards her, she reached for her tier then screamed as he roughly stepped on her wrist forcing her to lose her grip on the tier. Wincing as he dug the heel of his boot into her wrist, she noticed two of her guardians quickly approaching. Gently laughing, she watched him look down at her in anger.

"What's so funny?" Ichiki sneered pointing his hand towards the shoulder of her pinned arm. Wickedly chuckling, he swiftly extended his nails once more into her shoulder, smiling at her pain filled screams. Seeing the look of shock on her face, he smirked roughly pulling his hand back seeing blood spill from the wound on her shoulder, as her blood dripped from his extended nails. Seeing angrily look at him as tears streaked her cheeks, he watched her clutch her wound as she spoke.

"You will pay for that." Sailor Moon groaned, as tears streaked her cheeks. Noticing her friends approaching, she swiftly shielded herself the best she could, as she braced herself for the oncoming attack.

"What are you doi-" Ichiki asked, then yelled as a blast suddenly slammed into him, roughly throwing him forward. Groaning as he shakily raised off the ground, he watched as the blonde Sailor Guardian angrily stepped forwards pointing a sword at him. "I have what I need." Ichiki scoffed, looking at his youma. "Let's go Flora!" He commanded, before swiftly teleporting.

"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Jupiter screamed, watching their unconscious friend suddenly vanish.

"No! Sailor Venus!" Sailor Mars shouted, swiftly lunging towards her friend. Crashing roughly onto the street, she groaned out in pain seeing both their friends had vanished with the youma.

"Where did they go?" Sailor Jupiter demanded, tears shining in her eyes. "We have to help them."

"The Princess is hurt!" Sailor Neptune shouted, watching Sailor Uranus swiftly turn and run towards her.

"Eternal Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars shouted swiftly running to their leader and friend. Seeing Sailor Jupiter running towards her as well, they watched Sailor Uranus swiftly lift their unconscious friend into her arms. "We're not far from the temple."

"Let's go." Sailor Neptune said, watching Sailor Uranus swiftly begin to run.

"Contact Setsuna, tell her to bring Hotaru to the temple." Sailor Uranus said, watching Sailor Neptune swiftly remove her communicator.

* * *

Groaning out in pain as she was feeling herself being lifted, Sailor Venus groggily opened her eyes and gasped seeing a youma looking up at her. Seeing her look at her with dark green eyes, Sailor Venus saw the pages skin was a soft green. Noticing the youma's dress resembled the leaves of a fern, she silently watched the youma raise her other hand, as vines suddenly appeared, slithering tightly around her, binding her in place.

"Hedera-san, do not let them escape, I want them secured." Ichiki demanded cradling his bruised face with his hand. "Damn that Sailor Guardian." He angrily stated. "The next time I see Eternal Sailor Moon, I'm going to snap that pretty little neck of hers." He angrily sneered, clenching his fists in anger.

"No." Sailor Mercury weakly stated, looking up at the enemy. "Don't hurt her, please." She weakly pleaded

"Plead all you want, nothing will stop me from taking great pleasure in causing her pain the next I encounter her." Ichiki stated, then tiredly sighed. "Give their energy to the tree Hedera-san, but do not drain them completely. I need them alive to continue to provide for the tree." He sternly ordered, watching his youma bow. "You two did well, we will go back out in a couple days and see who else we can capture to bring back for the tree."

* * *

"Where is she?" Luna demanded as she reached the temple. "Is she alright?" Noticing Rei, Makoto, and Hotaru were sitting out on the steps of the fire room, she frowned not seeing the other two. "Where's Minako and Ami?"

"The enemy has them." Rei softly stated, tears shining in her eyes.

"Usagi is in there speaking with Setsuna." Makoto softly stated, closing her eyes as she could hear their Princess' muffled heartbroken sobs sound through the door. "She-"

"Setsuna has confirmed with the Princess that her future is indeed gone." Hotaru softly stated tears shining in her eyes. "Our Princess has lost everything, Endymion-sama, Crystal Tokyo, and Chibi-Usa." She said tears streaking her cheeks.

"I need to see her." Luna tearfully stated, gasping when Rei quickly picked her up.

"Not now Luna. Let her grieve, everything has just come back to her. We have been able to mourn for the loss of Mamoru, but for Usagi, she just learned of his death today." She said tears streaking her cheeks. "She truly has lost everything."

"She still has us." Hotaru gently stated, sadly smiling at her friends. "It is our duty to be there for our Princess, we cannot let her go through this grief alone. She needs us now more than ever."

* * *

"It was so real." Usagi tearfully stated, feeling Haruka gently rub her back. "I- I could feel him, feel his breaths on me, his touches, his ki-kiss." She said, then burst out into heartbroken sobs once more. "What did I do to deserve this!" She cried out.

Feeling tears streak her cheeks, Haruka shakily sighed trying to keep her voice calm for her friend and Princess. "You did nothing wrong Neko-chan." She gently stated. "You're not being punished for anything, I...I don't know why this happened. I wish I could take away all this pain from you. I'm so sorry this has happened to you Neko-chan." She said resting her chin atop her friend's head.

"We need to keep an eye on your wound, I want you to stay with us tonight." Michiru gently stated, watching her friend tearfully nod her head. "I will have Rei call your family and tell them you're staying here at the temple."

"What are we going to do about Ami and Minako?" Usagi tearfully asked. "We need to find them. What if they're hurt?"

"We are trying to figure that out, but without knowing where they were taken. We don't know where we should start looking." Setsuna gently stated, watching her Princess sadly nod her head.

"This is all my fault, if I had not lost my memories this wouldn't have happened." Usagi stated tiredly sighing.

"Come on Neko-chan, you look exhausted. Let's go to our place so you can get some rest." Haruka gently stated, feeling Usagi gently pull from her embrace as she stood.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Usagi winced at the tenderness still in her injured shoulder. Feeling the days events catch up with her, she softly sighed feeling everything suddenly grow dark as she fell forward unconscious.

"Usagi!" Setsuna gasped quickly catching their Princess. "She's unconscious." She sighed in relief. "I need to return to the time gate. Now that Usagi has her memories back. I must maintain the time stream until a new future has taken place of the other one." She said watching Haruka gently take Usagi into her hold one more. "Please watch her closely, my friends. She's heartbroken right now, which can be a dangerous thing."

"We'll keep her safe Setsuna." Michiru gently stated tears shining in her eyes. "We can't lose her too." She sadly stated.

* * *

Watching the temple door open, Luna gasped when seeing Usagi lying unconscious in Haruka's arms. "Is she alright?" She worriedly asked.

"She fell unconscious again." Michiru said softly sighing. "So much has happened today for her, she's emotionally exhausted."

"How did her memories return, has she said anything about what triggered her to remember?" Luna asked seeing Michiru and Haruka exchange a look. "What is it?"

"We suspect Yuto had something to do with it." Haruka said looking down at their unconscious Princess lying in her arms. "She was at his apartment earlier, she said that they were kissing and then everything went dark."

"She's convinced she spoke with Tuxedo Kamen, she said he's the reason her memories are back." Michiru said, sadly looking at their unconscious friend. "She was devastated when Setsuna told her there was no repairing the future."

"Poor girl." Luna tearfully stated. "Where are you taking her?"

"Hotaru needs to finish healing her injuries from the fight earlier." Haruka said seeing the dark haired teen stand and walk towards them. "We're taking the Princess to our place. We'll drop her off at school in the morning." She said watching Rei tearfully look up.

"We'll get her things and bring them to your place later this evening." Rei said, watching Michiru nod her head.

"Thank you, we will keep you all updated." Michiru said as they turned and left the temple.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to return to school?" Haruka worriedly asked, noticing Usagi was still favoring her shoulder. "Are you in pain?"

"Yes, I want to go back to school. They will contact okaa-san if I don't show up." Usagi said, then sighed as she gently touched the brooch pinned to the center of her bow on her school uniform. "My shoulder will be fine, it's still a little sore."

"From what Makoto and Rei said, you did really well facing Ichiki." Michiru said, smiling proudly at her friend. "You should be proud of yourself."

"I still got myself hurt, I should have been better focused." Usagi said, sadly looking out the window. 'I don't have Tuxedo Kamer to help me anymore.' She sadly thought, tears shining in her eyes. Feeling Hotaru gently touch her hand, she looked at the teen and quickly wiped the stray tears from her cheeks. "What am I going to do about Yuto? I can't believe I got myself in a relationship with someone."

"You need to end it Neko-chan." Haruka sternly stated. "You know our suspicions, he is somehow linked to the enemy."

"I know, and I know you're right about being suspicious. I just don't know what to say to him." Usagi said sighing in exasperation. "I'm going home this afternoon, I'm sure okaa-san was suspicious since I never stayed with Rei-chan after the accident."

"Alright, don't forget we're meeting at the temple this evening." Michiru said, watching Usagi nod her head.

"I'll be there." Usagi said, then noticed they were at the school. "Thanks for the ride, I will see you all this evening at the temple." She said quickly getting out of the car.

"There's something different about her." Michiru said looking over at Haruka. "She's more-"

"Responsible." Haruka interrupted, nodding her head in agreement. "Eternal Sailor Moon, the one we once knew, she never would have stood up to Ichiki-san like she did the other day." She said smiling. "I'm so proud of her, she's acting like the Sailor Guardian I knew she could be."

* * *

Walking towards the school, Usagi noticed Makoto standing alone under their usual spot under the tree. Feeling tears fill her eyes, she sadly sighed thinking of their missing friends. 'Minako, Ami, please be alright.' She sadly thought. Walking towards the tree, she gasped when feeling a hand suddenly grabbing her gently by the wrist. Abruptly turning, she saw Yuto worriedly looking at her before he spoke. "Your face." She gasped seeing a dark bruise on the side of this face.

"It's nothing, I slipped in the shower." Yuto said chuckling, then gently caressed her cheek. "Are you alright Usagi?" He asked wanting to change the subject from his bruised face. "I left the apartment for just a moment, when I came back, you were gone." He said, then frowned with worry watching tears shine in her eyes. Feeling her gently pull from him, he could something was clearly bothering her. "What's wrong?" He worriedly asked. "Talk to me, please."

"I… I can't see you anymore Yuto?" Usagi softly stated as tears streaked her eyes.

"What? Why?" Yuto demanded shocked at her words.

"My memories are back. I- I remember everything before my accident. My boyfriend, he-he was the one that was driving the car." Usagi said as tears streaked her cheeks. "I- I can't be in a relationship right now, I'm not ready to be in any kind of serious relationship right now." She said wiping the stray tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry Yuto." She said turning and continuing to where Makoto stood.

"No I'm sorry Usagi." Yuto stated, clenching his fists in anger. 'I will have you as mine one way or another.' He darkly thought, swiftly turning and leaving the school.

"Are you alright Usagi?" Makoto worriedly asked seeing tears streaking her friends cheeks.

"I'm fine." Usagi said forcing a smile as she wiped the few stray tears from her cheeks. Touching her shoulder length hair she softly sighed looking at her friend. "What was I thinking cutting my hair? I miss having my odangos." She sighed, hearing her friend gently laugh at her.

Sadly smiling, Makoto gently laughed touching her friend's shoulder. "I don't know who was more shocked that you did it, the teacher or the rest of the class." She said, hearing her friend sadly laugh.

"At least I have them still as Eternal Sailor Moon, I know it's only temporary, but I still feel like me for that short while." Usagi said, seeing Makoto sadly smile at her words.

"It's so good to have you back Usagi." Makoto said pulling her friend into a hug. "I like your hair short, either way, you're still you with or without the odangos."

"Thank you Makoto, it is good to be back." Usagi said smiling as she pulled from her friends embrace.

* * *

Walking towards the temple, Usagi softly sighed as she looked up at the evening sky. Turning the corner she gasped as a youma suddenly appeared before. Recognizing the youma as the one she had fought the other day, she swiftly turned then froze with fear seeing a second youma appear. "Damn." She mumbled seeing she was trapped, as she tightly clutched onto her brooch.

Hearing a sinister chuckle sound above her, Usagi abruptly looked up to see Ichiki standing atop an electrical pole looking down at her. Grabbing her communicator, she swiftly pressed the distress button, crying out in pain when something sharp sliced against her wrist. Dropping the communicator, she gasped watching Ichiki suddenly appear in front of her. Watching him crush the device under his boot, she felt him reach out and gently caress her cheek for a brief moment. Crying out in shock when he suddenly slapped her, she cradled her tender cheek as she tearfully looked up at him in fear.

"Collect her energy, then bring her to the tree. I have a special place for this one." Ichiki sternly commanded before swiftly teleporting from where he stood. Appearing back atop the electrical pole, he smirked watching his two youma's lunge forward competing to be the one to drain her.

Watching the two youma's swiftly lunge at her, Usagi swiftly leapt out of the way watching them slam into one another. Seeing her advantage, she swiftly ran the opposite direction of the temple so she could find somewhere to transform.

"What are you doing get her!" Ichiki angrily demanded watching Usagi swiftly escaping. "Do not let her escape you fools!"

* * *

"Is Neko-chan here yet?" Haruka asked, stepping onto the porch glancing around for their friend. "She said she was almost here." She said frowning slightly with worry.

"Perhaps she-" Michiru said then heard her communicator along with everyone else's begin to beep. "Usagi what's happening?" She asked, watching on her screen as Usagi's communicator suddenly dropped to the ground. Noticing a youma as the communicator dropped, she gasped watching a foot suddenly come down on the communicator ending the transmission. "She's in trouble, we've got to find her. She shouldn't be too far from here."

"Could you tell where she was?" Haruka asked, watching Michiru quickly shake her head.

"No, her communicator has been destroyed. If we can find the communicator, we will know what area to start looking." Michiru said watching Haruka agree.

"Hurry and transform!" Haruka ordered, swiftly removing her transformation rod. "We don't know if she's already transformed or not."

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

* * *

"Where did she go!" Flora angrily screeched glaring at Hedera. "This is all your fault that we lost her, you clumsy fool, if you had not ran into me."

"You're the one that ran into me." Hedera angrily screeched back, glaring angrily at Flora.

Hearing the two angrily argue with one another, Usagi shakily sighed as she quickly darted behind a dumpster hiding from the two youmas. Hearing them pass the alley, she swiftly stood then brushed her hand against her brooch. "Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

Swiftly exiting the alley, Eternal Sailor Moon smirked watching the two youmas swiftly turn and look at her in surprise.

"You again!" Flora angrily hissed, summoning her petals. "This is the Sailor Guardian, that Master Ichiki-sama wants annihilated." She shouted watching Hedera swiftly stance.

"I thought Master Ichiki-sama wanted to do it himself?" Hedera asked, watching Flora wickedly smile at her question.

"Then go get him you fool, I will keep her busy until you return." Flora sneered, before unleashing one of her large petals. Frowning when the Sailor Guardian dodged the petal, she glared over at Hedera. "What are you waiting for, go!"

"Save me some of the fun." Hedera snapped before swiftly vanishing.

"Looks like it's just us again." Flora stated, smirking at the Sailor Guardian before she wickedly laughed.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted, watching her attack hurtle at the youma. Hearing the youma cry out in pain, she gasped watching the youma vanish before suddenly reappearing behind her. Swiftly turning, she screamed as she was roughly blasted back by an onslaught of smaller petals. Feeling the petals slice into her, she groaned out in pain as she landed roughly in the middle of the street. Shakily rising from the street, she lifted her tier once more, as she shakily stood.

Laughing when noticing the Sailor Guardian's body was riddled with small cuts from the petals, Flora smirked while glaring up at her. "That looks painful." She jeered.

"Not really, I've had worse." Eternal Sailor Moon said, shakily lifting her tier as she tiredly smiled when seeing the youma anger at her words.

"How dare you!" Flora angrily shouted, then smirked watching her master appear behind the Sailor Guardian unnoticed.

Noticing the youma smirking, Eternal Sailor Moon swiftly turned to late when sensing the sudden presence behind her. Feeling him suddenly grabbing her by the neck, she gasped as they were suddenly suspended in the air. Feeling her legs dangle, she pulled at his arm when feeling his grip began to tighten around her throat obstructing her air flow. Struggling to breathe under his tight hold, she felt tears shine in her eyes. "Let...go…." She struggled to plead, feeling everything growing dark.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my face." Ichiki angrily sneered, a deep dark bruise covering the side of his face from being struck in the face by her tier. Releasing his tight hold on her neck, he smiled at the terrified look on her face, her terrified screams sounding as she hurled to the ground below.

Screaming as she hurled to the ground below, Eternal Sailor Moon tightly closed her eyes her insignia flaring with power. Feeling herself abruptly stop, she gasped quickly opening her eyes wanting to see what had stopped her from falling. Seeing the wings on her uniform had transformed to white feathered wings, she looked at the wings in awe. "I have wings." She mumbled in shock, before angrily turning her up at Ichiki. "Alright, let's see if I can figure these out." She mumbled, focusing onto the wings on her back as she swiftly lifted herself back up towards him.

"Those are not going to save you!" Ichiki angrily sneered, releasing an attack of dark energy.

Shielding herself from the sudden attack with her feathered wings, Eternal Sailor Moon smirked as she unshielded herself seeing the shocked look on his face. Summoning her tier, she pointed the weapon at him watching him outstretching his hand towards her as they both unleashed their attacks onto one another. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Feeling herself thrown back by the force of the two powers exploding against one another, she felt her wings shield her as she slammed through the window of a nearby shop.

Yelling as he was slammed back by the force of the two colliding attacks, Ichiki groaned out in pain as he roughly landed onto the roof of a nearby building. Shakily raising, he groaned before collapsing back onto the roof. "Damn her." He angrily groaned, his entire body aching with pain from the rough landing.

* * *

"Hedera, go check on Master Ichiki-sama!" Flora shouted seeing their master had not yet made any movement from the roof. "I will take care of this miserable wretch!" She angrily stated, walking towards the broken window.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Swiftly leaping out of the way of the blasts, Flora angrily watched as two Sailor Guardians quickly entered the shop where Eternal Sailor Moon has crashed into. Seeing another Sailor Guardian standing outside the entrance to the window, she watched the blonde haired Sailor Guardian stand guard outside the shop, before she swiftly raised her hand shouting out her attack.

"World Shaking!"

* * *

"We need to hurry Sailor Saturn." Sailor Neptune urged, hearing Sailor Uranus shout her attack. "Do you see Eternal Sailor Moon anywhere?" She worriedly asked.

"She's over here!" Sailor Saturn called out, quickly running to their friend.

"Are those actual wings?" Sailor Neptune gasped, seeing the wings were encompassed around their leader shielding her. Seeing the wings fade then vanish from around their leader, they watched the wings of her uniform quickly take the place of the feathered wings.

Watching Eternal Sailor Moon begin to stir, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn quickly knelt beside their friend.

"Eternal Sailor Moon, can you hear me? Are you in any pain?" Sailor Saturn worriedly asked.

"I'll be fine, my wings shielded me." Eternal Sailor Moon softly stated as she shakily raised. Not feeling her wings, she slowly turned her sore neck and gasped. "Where did they go?" She worriedly asked, seeing the original wings of her uniform had replaced her feathered wings. "I liked those wings more than these." She mumbled, slightly pouting.

Gently laughing, Sailor Neptune stood and offered her hand. "Come on, we need to get out of here." She said, then abruptly looked up when hearing Sailor Mars shocked cries of pain. "We need to hurry." She urged, helping Eternal Sailor Moon steady herself as she stood.

"Where's my tier?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked looking around the shop in a panic.

"I don't see it, you must have dropped it out there." Sailor Saturn said, smiling when Eternal Sailor Moon sighed out aloud in frustration as she walked past the shattered window.

Unlocking the shop door, Eternal Sailor Moon pulled the door open, quickly glancing out the shop door, sighing in relief when seeing her tier lying in the middle of the street. Swiftly pushing the door open more, she swiftly took off running towards her tier.

"Eternal Sailor Moon stop!" Sailor Saturn shouted, running after their Princess.

"Sailor Saturn look out!" Sailor Uranus shouted, watching as one of the larger petals hurled towards her. "No!" She screamed out in shock, watching as Sailor Neptune shoved Sailor Saturn out of the way in time. Watching the petal encompass Sailor Neptune, she heard her pained cries as she was being drained of her energy. "Damn you!" She angrily, yelled unleashing her attack at the youma. "World Shaking!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"You won't defeat me!" Flora angrily sneered, releasing three more of her larger petals.

"Where's our friends?" Sailor Jupiter angrily demanded. "Where's Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus!" She shouted, clenching her fists in anger.

"Providing for our Master." Flora stated before wickedly laughing. Releasing an attack of the smaller petals at the group, she smirked at their pained cries as the petals swarmed around them.

"Silent Wall!" Sailor Saturn shouted, a wall of energy forming around them, protecting them from the attack.

Seeing the youma swiftly turning her attention on Eternal Sailor Moon, the three watched Ichiki suddenly appear in front of their friend as she reached her tier.

"No!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, swiftly running forwards as Sailor Saturn lowered her wall.

"Sailor Jupiter stop!" Sailor Uranus angrily shouted, watching one of the large petals suddenly slam into the Sailor Guardian. "Damn it!" She angrily shouted, watching Sailor Jupiter collapse to the ground screaming in pain as she was being drained by the large petal. Hearing their Princesses pained scream, she watched in horror as Eternal Sailor Moon collapsed to the street, blood running down her face. "No!" She angrily yelled.

* * *

Running towards her tier, Eternal Sailor Moon swiftly stopped hearing Sailor Neptune's shocked cries of pain. Seeing her friend was encompassed in one of the large petals, she felt tears shine in her eyes as she continued forward. Hearing her friends exchange attacks with the youma, she swiftly knelt down when reaching her tier. Seeing Ichiki teleport in front of her, she cried out in pain as he roughly slammed her back with an attack. Groaning out in pain, she shakily raised, looking around her surroundings in a slight daze from the attack. Seeing Ichiki kneel down, she gasped watching him pick up her tier from the street. Hearing Sailor Jupiter shout out to her, she noticed a petal hurling towards her friend. "No!" She yelled feeling tears filling her eyes as Sailor Jupiter was encompassed by the petal. "Sailor Jupiter!" She screamed out, tears streaking her cheeks as Sailor Jupiter's pained screams echoed, as she was being drained of her energy. Not noticing Ichiki quickly approaching her, she cried out in shock and pain feeling him grab her by one of pigtails forcing her head back to look at him.

"You're becoming a thorn in my side, Eternal Sailor Moon." Ichiki angrily stated. "The girl I was pursuing, I know you helped her escape. Find her, and bring her to me, and I will consider releasing your Sailor Guardians." He sternly stated.

"Why do you want her?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked, crying out as he tightened his hold on her hair.

"She has something that I desperately need." Ichiki sternly stated. "Bring her to me before sunrise at the Starlight Tower. Do this and I will spare you and your Sailor Guardians." He sneered, seeing her tearfully look into his eyes.

"How do I know you're not lying? That you won't kill me or my friends after I bring you her?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked, feeling him tightening his hold on her hair more.

"You have until sunrise." Ichiki sternly stated, shoving her forward as he released his hold on her. Seeing her raise once more, he looked down at the Guardians tier still held tightly in his grasp. Tightening his hold on the tier, he looked at the Sailor Guardian in rage. "This is for my face." He sneered, then abruptly swung the tier forward as she turned to look at him. Hearing her shocked scream of pain, he watched her collapse to the street blood running down her face. "You have my terms, you know what to do." He angrily sneered. "Let's go!" He angrily shouted, turning his gaze on his two youma. Watching the three captured Sailor Guardians vanish with his youma's, he smirked seeing one of the Sailor Guardians running forwards. Tossing the tier to the street, he looked at Eternal Sailor Moon in anger one final time, before vanishing.

Moaning at the intense pain in her head, Eternal Sailor Moon clutched her pounding head as tears streaked her cheeks. Shakily standing, she suddenly felt dizzy as she roughly collapsed to her knees once more. Hearing an intense ringing in her ears, she could barely make out what Sailor Uranus was saying as the ringing grew more intense.

"Eternal Sailor Moon can you hear me?" Sailor Uranus worriedly asked, seeing the dazed look on the Sailor Guardians face. Seeing her begin to waver, struggling to stay on her knees, she gasped, watching their friend suddenly fall forwards unconscious. "Neko-chan." She gasped quickly catching her. "I've got you." She said gently lowering Sailor Moon onto the street. Gently turning her face, she gasped seeing a laceration near her friend's eye where the tier had struck her. "Sailor Saturn." She said, desperately looking up at the Sailor Guardian.

"Usagi." Sailor Saturn gasped, seeing the severity of the wound. "Go get the car, we can't run with her like this, she may have a concussion." She worriedly stated. "I'll be fine, I can summon my wall if they return. She will need to rest with this injury Sailor Uranus." She sternly stated.

"I'll be back, Sailor Saturn. Keep her safe, don't let anything happen to her." Sailor Uranus urged before swiftly running the direction of the temple to retrieve her sports car.

Watching Sailor Uranus swiftly leave, Sailor Saturn gently pressed her hand above her friend's wound. Focusing on her healing abilities, she watched the purple energy glow around the severe laceration. "Princess Serenity-sama." She gently spoke, her voice wavering slightly. "You're going to be alright my friend." She said, sadly sighing as tears of worry streaked her cheeks.

* * *

Groaning out in pain as she was being lifted, Sailor Mars groggily opened her eyes and gasped seeing a youma looking up at her. Seeing the youma look at her with dark green eyes, she watched the youma raise her other hand as more vines encompassed her. Weakly looking around, she gasped seeing Sailor Neptune and Sailor Jupiter were already entwined in the vines their bodies glowing as their energy was being drained.

"Hedera, I want them secured just as the others." Ichiki demanded, smirking as the Sailor Guardian took notice of the other Sailor Guardians.

"No." Sailor Mars weakly stated seeing Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus on the other side of Sailor Jupiter. "Why are...are you doing this?" She weakly asked, tears shining in her eyes. Seeing him point behind her, she weakly turned her head and gasped seeing a large tree towering over them. Seeing the tree glowing with their energy, she instantly knew their energy was being provided to the large tree, through the youmas vines suspending them.

"That is my life source." Ichiki said watching the Sailor Guardian abruptly turn her gaze from the tree to him. "If I do not provide it with a sustainable source of energy, then I will perish." He stated smiling at how the tree was looking healthier and stronger with the Sailor Guardian's energy.

"There has...to...to be another-" Sailor Mars weakly stated, then jumped as he angrily lashed out at her.

"There's no other way!" Ichiki angrily shouted. "This is the only way I have been able to survive! There are no other options!"

"Eternal Sailor Moon, she...she can help you." Sailor Jupiter weakly stated, seeing the enemy angrily look at her.

"Once she brings me what I need, I will finally kill that pest!" Ichiki angrily stated, seeing the two Sailor Guardians gasp at his words. "Flora, I will need you. Hedera, stay here and await our remaining guests." He stated before swiftly vanishing.

* * *

Startling herself awake, Usagi looked around the dark bedroom. Shakily getting out of bed, she gasped seeing a light abruptly turn on.

"Get back in bed Neko-chan." Haruka sternly stated, getting up from the chair she had been sleeping in.

"Why are you in here?" Usagi asked, watching Haruka stand and walk towards her.

"We thought you might have a concussion." Haruka said, gently forcing her Princess to sit on the bed once more. Gently turning Usagi's face, she looked at the dark scar on the side of her friends face above her right eye. "Your bangs should cover most of the scar." She said adjusting Usagi's bangs. "Why did you have to cut your hair Neko-chan?" She chuckled. "You look like a different person with this hairstyle."

"I keep asking myself the same thing." Usagi said, shakily sighing as she averted her gaze. "I'm sorry about Michiru and the others." She said, tears shining in her eyes. "It's my fault they were captured."

"No, don't you dare blame yourself." Haruka sternly stated. "You are not to blame for this. They chose to do what they did, you had nothing to do with their choices." She said, seeing tears streak Usagi's cheeks. "We're going to get them back. I don't know how, but I promise we will get them back." Turning when the door opened, she smiled watching Hotaru sleepily enter.

"You're awake Usagi, I thought you would sleep until morning, that was a serious blow you took to your head." Hotaru worriedly stated. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling alright, just a slight headache." Usagi said, knowing her head was hurting more than she wanted to reveal to her friends. "Thank you for healing my injury Hotaru." She said, watching her friend smile.

"Get some rest Neko-chan, tomorrow we are going to figure out a way-" Haruka said but was quickly interrupted.

"I know a way to get them back." Usagi said tearfully looking at the older blonde.

* * *

"No!" Haruka angrily shouted clenching her fists in anger. "Absolutely not Usagi."

"Please Haruka, let me do this." Usagi pleaded, tears streaking her cheeks. "This could be our one chance to get our friends back, to get Michiru back."

"Your safety is our first priority Usagi." Haruka sternly stated.

"Why?" Usagi demanded, standing as she clenched her fists at her sides.

"What?" Haruka asked incredulously. "What do you mean by why? You know why, you're-"

"You heard what Setsuna said, both of you did." Usagi sternly stated her clenched fists beginning to shake, as tears streaked her cheeks. "My…" She said a soft sob escaping her lips. "My future is gone, I don't have anything to protect anymore. Prince Endymion-sama and Princess Serenity-sama are no more, there's no more King Endymion-sama and Neo Queen Serenity-sama." She bitterly stated, wiping the tears that streaked her cheeks. "I've lost both my future husband and my child, I will nev-never see Chibi-usa again." Burying her hands in her face, she bitterly wept as she dropped to her knees. "Let me go to Ichik, let me make this sacrifice for our friends. I- I've lost my future, but you can all still have yours."

Kneeling in front of her friend, Haruka gently pulled her Princess into her embrace, holding Usagi tightly against her as her distraught friend shook with heart broken sobs. "No Usagi." She gently stated, resting her chin atop her friend's head. "I know you think and feel that you've lost everything, but you haven't. There are so many new future outcomes that Setsuna is currently guarding and trying to protect for you, and in each one you are still our Princess, still our friend, and still our family. Those three reasons are why I will not let you do this." She said, watching her friend tearfully look up into her eyes. "You need to think about your choices now more than ever." She cautioned. "We are your guardians, we have sworn to protect you and that is what we will do." She said feeling tears shining in her own eyes. "I do not want to think of a future without you in it, you are the one who keeps us bonded together Usagi."

"You're right Haruka." Usagi tearfully stated, lowering her gaze in shame. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to help."

"I know, and we will figure out a way to get them back." Haruka said then tiredly stretched her arms before yawning.

"Get some rest Usagi. I will check on you in the morning." Hotaru said, watching her friend tiredly yawn as she laid back onto the bed.

"I'm going to bed, I will see you in the morning Neko-chan. Sleep as long as you need to, you need to be at full strength before we face them again." She said, watching Usagi tiredly nod her head as she began to drift to sleep once more. Following Hotaru out of the bedroom, she smiled seeing their Princess was already fast asleep once more.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3, keep an eye out for Chapter 4! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	5. Chapter 4

**A New World**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's another completed project of mine, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. Hope you enjoy, I will try to get Chapter 5 out later today. Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)

* * *

**::::Chapter 4::::**

**(::Two Days Later::Kinmoku::)**

Adjusting the snug high collar of his uniform, Yaten sighed in annoyance as he looked over at Taiki who was leaning against the wall quietly reading. "Where's Seiya?" He curiously asked.

"With the Princess." Taiki said, not bothering to look up from his book. "She wanted to go to the gardens."

"I wish we could just stay in our uniforms as Starlights, at least they were less constricting than these." Yaten grumbled.

"You know we only transform if there is a high level threat." Taiki stated, sighing in frustration. "Perhaps I should have volunteered to go with the Princess. At least I could have focused better on studying."

"I'm not bothering you." Yaten snapped glaring at his brother. "Why are you studying anyway? School isn't going to be starting in months."

Swiftly shutting his book in irritation, Taiki abruptly looked up at his brother before calmly speaking. "Am I reading right now?" He asked, raising his brow in annoyance at his brother.

"No." Yaten stated, then realized what his brother was implying. "You're choosing not to read, therefore I'm not stopping you or bothering you." He said, crossing his arms across his chest, stubbornly looking away from his brother.

Sighing in annoyance, Taiki looked back down at the book in his hand once. Opening the book once more with annoyance, he continued to read where he had been forced to stop then inwardly cringed hearing his brother start to grumble. "That's it!" He huffed, abruptly shutting the book as he heard his brother grumbling about the uniform once more under his breath. "I'm finding somewhere else to stand guard." He said as he walked past Yaten. "I can't focus on what I'm trying to read." He snapped, as he walked away in a huff.

"Reading isn't standing guard!" Yaten called out, as his brother walked away grumbling under his breath. "You're supposed to be standing and guarding, not standing and reading." He called out to his brother with amusement. Seeing his brother raise his hand and flash him an obscene expression, he scoffed as he leaned against the wall once more. "Baka." He mumbled in annoyance.

* * *

"Seiya." Princess Kakyuu stated, watching her guardian look up at her. "Come sit with me." She said, gently patting the bench beside her.

"Yes Princess." Seiya said, walking to the bench. Sitting towards the end of the bench, he felt Princess Kakyuu gently touch his hand that was resting on his leg. Looking up into her worried eyes, he watched her softly sigh before she spoke.

"There's a deep sadness about you my friend." Princess Kakyuu said watching Seiya force a smile and chuckle.

"I'm fine, there's nothing bothering me Princess Kakyuu." Seiya said nervously chuckling.

"I've known you three since we were small children, I know when any of you are lying." Princess Kakyuu said gently laughing. "You've always been the worst at hiding your feelings Seiya." She teased.

"I miss her." Seiya said softly sighing. "I was starting to- I was-" He said unsure how to express his words.

"You fell in love with her." Princess Kakyuu said sadly smiling, when Seiya tearfully nodded his head.

"Yes, I fell in love with someone that I knew I would never have a future with." Seiya softly stated, tears shining in his eyes. "It started off as innocent flirting, I was enjoying making her uncomfortable and making her blush." He said softly chuckling. "Then I started to develop real feelings for her the longer we were there. I knew she had her Prince, but I didn't care. I wanted to show her that I could be a better suit for her." He said tears shining in his eyes. "I'm such a damn fool." Burying his face in his hands, he shakily sighed fighting back the tears that wanted to spill. "I'm never going to see Odango again, I just wish I could have had more time to show her how much I really cared for her."

"I'm so sorry my friend." Princess Kakyuu softly stated, tears shining in her eyes. "I wish I could take away the sadness that is plaguing you."

Gently chuckling, Seiya wiped a few stray tears from his cheeks as he looked at his friend and Princess. "I'll be fine, I will eventually move on." He said, then swiftly stood noticing one of the members of the Star Fleet running towards them.

"What is it?" Seiya demanded watching the warrior bow.

"I apologize for not contacting you first Seiya. I was told the security division is supposed to report to you of any major energy spikes."

"Is there a threat?" Princess Kakyuu worriedly asked standing.

"Yes, but it's not in our realm." The warrior stated, seeing Seiya look at him with confusion. "We had some high dark energy readings in another realm nearby ours. This threat is considered low at this time, but where it's near our realm, the Commander of Security wanted me to bring this to your attention."

"Show me." Seiya ordered, then glanced at Princess Kakyuu. "Would you like me to call Taiki or Yaten for you?"

"No, I want to see where this threat is." Princess Kakyuu said, standing and following the warrior and Seiya to the Security Division on the palace grounds.

* * *

Walking into the briefing room of the Security Division, Taiki and Yaten noticed Seiya and Princess Kakyuu were already there.

"What is this about?" Yaten curiously asked glancing at Seiya then towards Princess Kakyuu.

"Is there a new threat?" Taiki worriedly asked, looking at the Commander of the Security Division.

"The threat level is low." The Commander stated, walking to one of the stations. Sitting down in a seat, he quickly began to type in coordinates on the large keypad. "This is our realm, but over here, there is a slight abnormality in this realm. We've been monitoring this anomaly for a while now, this morning it spiked tremendously." He said, zooming in on the realm on his map. "The majority of the planets and moons in this realm does not contain life, but there is one planet, this planet registered a dangerously high spike of dark energy. This one here." He stated adjusting his coordinates and zooming in on the images on his screen. Watching a blue and green planet appear on the screen, he turned hearing Princess Kakyuu's shocked gasp. "Are you familiar with this planet?" He asked in surprise.

"It's Earth." Taiki stated, looking at Seiya who was clearly shaken. "We fought alongside the Sailor Guardians on this planet to fight Sailor Galaxia and Chaos."

"We have to help them." Seiya stated, looking at Taiki and Yaten. "They helped us when we needed help, we need to return the favor."

"They will not accept our help." Yaten snapped. "Did you forget the hostility we received from Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus?"

"Yaten is right, this isn't our fight." Taiki sternly stated, shaking his head. "We need to stay here Seiya and protect our own realm."

"No." Princess Kakyuu sternly stated. "If they are in any kind of trouble we owe them our assistance. If it wasn't for the White Moon Princess, Chaos would be reigning over the majority of the realms, continuing to spread darkness and destroying all light."

"We can't go, we have to stay here and protect you." Yaten argued, watching his Princess stubbornly look at him.

"You three are going, I want you to assist the Sailor Guardians and defeat this threat. If the threat is destroyed in their realm now, we will not have to fear it moving into our realm or any other realm." Princess Kakyuu sternly stated. "I have many guards walking the halls and perimeter of the palace and the palace grounds, as well as an entire military base only a short distance away. I know that they are capable of protecting me while you three are away, resolving this threat."

"When are we leaving?" Taiki reluctantly asked, watching their Princess smile at his words.

"Today, it will take some time to reach their realm. I only hope you do not arrive too late." Princess Kakyuu worriedly stated. Seeing the screen flash, she watched with worry as the readings on the screen began to spike once more from the dark energy flow. "Go now, you need to prepare to leave." She commanded, as they swiftly left the briefing room.

* * *

**(Later That Evening)**

"Please be careful." Princess Kakyuu tearfully stated, as she hugged her guardians, tears shining in her eyes.

"We will return as soon as the threat has been annihilated." Sailor Star Maker stated, watching her Princess silently nod her head.

"I hope you're not too late." Princess Kakyuu worriedly stated. "If you arrive too late, please bring them back with you. We owe the Sailor Guardians of Earth a great debt. Without them, Sailor Galaxia and Chaos would never have been defeated."

"Yes Princess." The three Sailor Starlight's stated, before bowing to their Princess.

"Please hurry my Starlight's, be vigilant, and most importantly please be safe." Princess Kakyuu stated, tears shining in her eyes. Watching energy glow around her three guardians, she watched as they swiftly lifted into the sky in three separate streaks of energy before flashing into the evening sky.

* * *

**(Two Days Before::Earth::)**

Rolling on her side in her sleep, Haruka reached over and frowned when her arms did not rest gently against Michiru's warmth. Groggily waking, she sadly sighed staring at the empty spot Michiru normally laid beside her.

"Michi-chan." Haruka softly sighed, tearfully blinking her tears back. Wiping the stray tears from her cheeks, she tiredly raised knowing she would not be able to fully rest until Michiru was safely back with her.

Getting out of bed, Haruka quietly exited the bedroom and walked down the hall towards the kitchen to prepare some tea. Passing Setsuna's bedroom, she stopped and opened the door looking in. "Dammit!" She angrily shouted, seeing the bed was empty and the window open. "Hotaru!" She shouted, swiftly running to the teens room. Seeing the door abruptly open, she watched the teen groggily look up at her.

"What time is it?" Hotaru groggily mumbled. "What's wrong Haruka?"

"Usagi is gone, she's probably going to meet Ichiki." Haruka angrily stated, clenching her fists in anger.

"Where did she say she was supposed to meet him?" Hotaru worriedly asked.

"The Starlight Tower." Haruka said quickly rushing out of the room. "Get your transformation rod and meet me at the car, hopefully Usagi hasn't gotten too far and we can stop her."

"I'll meet you out there." Hotaru said swiftly, running into her room to retrieve her transformation rod.

* * *

Seeing the Starlight Tower as she turned the corner, Eternal Sailor Moon could feel her lungs burning from all the endless running. 'I hope they haven't woken yet.' She worriedly thought, hoping Hotaru and Haruka were still sleeping. Summoning her tier, she attempted to calm her breathing, shakily exhaling and walking forwards. 'I can do this.' She thought, suspecting she was walking into a trap. Seeing a figure standing on the top of the observation tower, she watched the figure swiftly leap down teleporting midway.

"Where's the girl?" Ichiki angrily demanded.

"She's here, but I need your word that you will not hurt my friends." Eternal Sailor Moon said, watching him scoff at her.

"Where's the girl?" Ichiki sternly repeated, cautiously looking around. "This better not be a trap."

"It's not, it's just me. My remaining Sailor Guardians do not know I'm here." Eternal Sailor Moon said watching the enemy wickedly smile. "Why do you want Tsukino Usagi?"

"So you do know her." Ichiki stated, chuckling as he took a threatening step forward.

"I know that Yuto is involved with you somehow." Eternal Sailor Moon said, seeing his shocked look.

"How do you know him?" Ichiki angrily demanded.

"You first, why do you want Usagi?" Eternal Sailor Moon sternly asked.

"As I told you before she has something that I need." Ichiki cockily stated, gently chuckling.

" Takahashi Yuto doesn't really exist, does he?" Eternal Sailor Moon said hearing his soft wicked chuckle.

"Clever girl, how did you figure this out." Ichiki asked melding into his disguise. "How do you know Takahashi Yuto?" He asked as Yuto, then swiftly melded back to his true form.

"The bruise I gave you when I hit you with my tier, he- Yuto, he had the same bruise on his face, the day I spoke with him." Eternal Sailor Moon said, tears shining in her eyes. Brushing the stray tears from her cheeks, she shakily sighed before tearfully speaking. "I'm so sorry Yuto, I didn't mean to hurt you." She said as tears streaked her cheeks. Closing her eyes, she brushed her fingers against her brooch feeling her transformation fade.

"No!" Ichiki angrily shouted, tears shining in his eyes. "You're- you're one of them?" He angrily asked.

"Yes." Usagi said, tears streaking her cheeks. "You stole my energy that day at your apartment, didn't you?" She tearfully asked, watching him look down ashamed. "Why?" She demanded.

"I was so weak, I was only going to take a little, just enough to where I could convince you that I was alright. I didn't realize how much I had actually taken until you collapsed. My intention was not to hurt you. Is that what caused your memories to return? I'm the reason why I lost you, aren't I?"

"Yes." Usagi tearfully stated. "I was so happy with you."

"You still can be." Ichiki stated, teleporting in front of her. "We don't have to be enemies." He gently stated. Shakily reaching his hand out, he gently caressed her cheek looking into her tear filled eyes. "I have never felt such happiness, I didn't know what happiness was until I met you Usagi." He said watching tears streak her cheeks. "Please let me have another chance. We can start over, we can be happy again."

"I- I can't." Usagi said, sadly shaking her head as more tears streaked her cheeks. "The feelings I had for you, they left when my memories returned." She softly stated, then gasped in shock feeling him angrily lift her by her throat.

"You may not love me anymore Usagi, but you will be mine. You will learn to love me again over time." Ichiki angrily stated, tears shining in his eyes. Angrily blasting her back onto the ground, he watched Flora appear near Usagi. "Drain her, leave her here for the remaining two Sailor Guardians to find. When they arrive, I want them captured and brought to me."

"Ichiki don't!" Usagi pleaded, watching him angrily look at her before swiftly vanishing. Seeing the youma extend her hand out, Usagi shakily sighed as tears streaked her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She heart brokenly whispered, then screamed out in pain as the petal violently struck her knocking her to the ground and encompassing her.

Watching from the observation tower, Ichiki shakily sighed as he wiped the stray tears from his cheeks. "Damn her, why did I have to get feelings for her?" He angrily stated, clenching his fists in anger. Watching the giant petal begin to glow, as Usagi was drained of her energy, Ichiki abruptly looked up in shock as an explosion of red energy suddenly lit the night's sky. Watching the tree suddenly escape its realm, he stood in shock watching the Great Tree tear through the apartment. It's massive branches extending out to the heavens, as it continued to glow violently with power.

Watching it's massive roots begin to crash down onto the city, spreading throughout the city, destroying buildings as it sunk deeply within the Earth. Watching the tree begin to radiate brightly with energy as it drained the planet's life source, he abruptly looked down at Usag smiling wickedly before he chuckled. "Did this happen because of her energy?" He curiously asked aloud.

* * *

"What's happening?" Sailor Saturn shouted, as the ground below them began to violently rumble. Screaming as a massive root suddenly exploded from the ground, she watched as it slithered around the buildings before taking permanent root back into the ground, burrowing deeper within the Earth.

"We have to keep going!" Sailor Uranus urged. "We need to find Usagi!"

"What is that thing?" Sailor Saturn asked, watching Sailor Uranus look over at her.

"I don't know, but I'm sure Ichiki is responsible for that thing." Sailor Uranus said, as they reached the Starlight Tower. Stopping suddenly, she felt Sailor Saturn suddenly slam into her knocking them both to the ground.

"Sorry." Sailor Saturn blushing slightly. Following Sailor Uranus' shocked gaze, she gasped tears shining in her eyes. "Usagi!" She cried out, seeing their friend was encompassed by one of the giant petals. Seeing the petal was glowing brightly as it drained their friends energy, she felt Sailor Uranus swiftly grab her wrist as she tried to run forward.

"We can't, it's probably a trap." Sailor Uranus sternly stated, tears shining in her eyes.

"We can't leave her like that! We need to help her!" Sailor Saturn shouted, tears shining in her eyes.

"Cover me!" Sailor Uranus said, watching Sailor Saturn silently nod her head. Watching Sailor Saturn raise her Silence Glaive, Sailor Uranus softly sighed before quickly running towards their Princess. Hearing Sailor Saturn's shocked scream, she swiftly stopped and turned watching Sailor Saturn collapse to the ground encompassed in one of the giant petals. Watching the petal begin to glow purple with Sailor Saturn's energy, she angrily clenched her fists in anger. "Show yourself!" She angrily demanded.

"You're the final one." Flora jeered, as she teleported behind the Sailor Guardian. Raising her hand, she wickedly laughed releasing an onslaught of the razor sharp petals. Hearing the Sailor Guardian shout out in pain, she used the distraction releasing one final giant petal. Wickedly laughing as the Sailor Guardian collapsed next to the girl.

"Usagi." Sailor Uranus gasped, seeing she had collapsed near her Princess. "Usagi wake up." She pleaded groaning out in pain as she was being drained of her energy. "Please...open your eyes!" She tearfully begged.

Weakly opening her eyes, Usagi could feel tears streaking her cheeks when seeing Sailor Uranus trapped in one of the giant petals. "Haruka…I'm sorry." She weakly stated.

"I'm going to get us out of this Neko-chan, I promise." Sailor Uranus sternly stated, tears streaking her cheeks.

"We tried...we tried our best but we...we failed this time...it's alright Haruka-chan." Usagi weakly stated, seeing her strongest guardian crying. "At least...we will all be together in...in the end." She weakly stated, sadly smiling at her friend before falling unconscious once more.

"No!" Sailor Uranus angrily shouted. "I won't fail! I can't!" She bitterly screamed, as tears streaked her cheeks. "Forgive me, please forgive me Princess." She wept, knowing they had been defeated. 'We've failed the Princess and we've failed the Earth.' She bitterly thought, as she soon fell unconscious.

* * *

Watching Flora appear, Ichiki smiled seeing she had the two remaining Sailor Guardians along with Usagi. "Job well done Flora." He stated, looking down from the massive tree branch he was sitting on. "Hedera, you may prepare the two Sailor Guardians. I will prepare the girl." He sternly stated, watching the petals release their victims. Watching Flora bow then vanish, he watched Hedera step forwards, her vines wrapping around the two Sailor Guardians lifting them towards the trees massive branches.

Manipulating her vines, Hedera smiled as her vines tightly wrapped around the final two Sailor Guardians binding them tightly. Watching the vines snake around the trees massive branches, she swiftly teleported on the branch, ensuring the two Sailor Guardians were secured tightly where they would suspend from the branches by their wrists. "They're secure Master Ichiki-sama." She stated, watching the tree begin to drain the Sailor Guardians of their remaining energy.

"Thank you Hedera. I will summon you, if I need anything else." Ichiki stated, lifting Usagi into his arms. Watching his youma bow then vanish, he smirked looking down at Usagi and wickedly chuckled. "Let's put you in the center of everything so you can watch your friends suffer and your planet die." He said, walking towards the center of the tree. Looking up at the massive trunk, he gently sighed before raising Usagi and calmly speaking. "I have brought you a pure energy, one of the purest energies I have come across. Please accept my offer." He said taking her by the wrist, and pressing her hand against the massive tree's trunk. Smiling when the tree responded positively towards Usagi's energy, he laid her on the ground at the base of the trunk. Watching roots begin to slither from the ground, he watched them tightly wind around her, before suspending her along with the other Sailor Guardians. Teleporting onto a branch near her, he gently caressed her cheek watching her stir slightly. "You belong to me now Usagi." He wickedly stated. "We will watch this planet die together, then we will find another suitable planet to claim as ours."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3, keep an eye out for Chapter 4! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	6. Chapter 5

**A New World**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's another completed project of mine, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. Hope you enjoy, I will try to get Chapter 6 out later today. Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)

* * *

**:::Chapter 5:::**

**(Three Days Later)**

Gracefully landing on the school grounds of Juban High, the Sailor Starlight's looked on in shock seeing the school was destroyed. Seeing the corpses of students and teachers lying on the ground, they could feel their stomach churn at the strong smell of decay and death that was all around them.

"I think I'm going to be-" Sailor Star Healer said, quickly leaning over and emptying the contents of her stomach.

"What could have caused this?" Sailor Star Fighter asked tears shining in her eyes. "There's so much destruction." She said looking out at the distant ruins of the city.

"We should leave." Sailor Star Maker cautiously stated. "There can't possibly be anything or anyone alive. Nothing could have survived this." She grimly stated.

"We still have to find the source of the threat." Sailor Star Healer sternly stated, wiping her mouth with her gloved arm. "We cannot risk it following us to Kinmoku."

"Sailor Star Healer is right." Sailor Star Fighter said, then screamed out feeling something suddenly leap onto her shoulder. "Somethings on me!" She screamed out in shock, quickly flinging it off her. Watching a white cat shakily stand, she gasped seeing a crescent moon on its forehead.

"That looks like the cat that belongs to Minako." Sailor Star Healer said, watching the cat glare at Sailor Star Fighter.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis demanded, glaring at the Sailor Starlight.

"What?" Sailor Star Fighter incredulously asked, as she motioned to the death and destruction around her. "From the look of things, it looks like you need our help." She snapped glaring back at the white cat.

"We can return to Kinmoku, if you do not want our aid." Sailor Star Maker snapped, watching the cat shake his head before sighing in defeat.

"I'm sorry, I just- I wasn't expecting anyone to come to our aid." Artemis said defeat evident in his voice as tears filled his eyes. "Thank you." He said, tearfully looking at the three Sailor Starlights.

"Artemis, where's Minako? Where are the others?" Sailor Star Healer asked, watching the cat tearfully shake his head. "Luna and I, we...we have tried to go to their aid." He sadly stated. "We can't get close enough before it tries to attack us."

"It?" Sailor Star Maker abruptly asked.

"The tree, it's the reason for all the death and destruction around you." Artemis said sadly sighing. "It's like a parasite, draining all the life on the planet. The tree is drawing its power from the Sailor Guardians and the Princess." He said tears streaking his cheeks. "We have to get them down before it kills them. Will you please help them?" He tearfully pleaded.

"Show us where they are." Sailor Star Maker said watching the cat silently nod before turning and leading them.

"Thank you." Artemis tearfully answered as he led the way.

* * *

Seeing Artemis returning, Luna could feel tears shine in her eyes seeing the Sailor Starlights quietly following behind him. Swiftly leaping off the top of the building she was perched on, she swiftly ran to Artemis. "I was hoping the energy I saw was you three." She said, sadly smiling. "Thank you for coming to our aid."

"Princess Kakyuu sent us. She is grateful for the second chance our realm was given when Eternal Sailor Moon defeated Sailor Galaxia and Chaos." Sailor Star Fighter said, watching Luna sadly smile.

"Why is the planet like this? Where is it's guardian?" Sailor Star Maker asked, watching the two sadly exchange looks. "Usagi and Mamoru were in a car accident a few months ago. Mamoru was killed in the accident, we nearly lost Usagi, but thankfully she survived." She said, as she began to explain the events leading up to the present.

Looking up at the giant tree looming above them in the distance, Sailor Star Fighter could feel tears shining in her eyes when seeing the silhouettes of the nine Sailor Guardians hanging from the tree. "Are they-" She asked unable to finish her question.

"We don't know." Luna tearfully stated tears streaking her cheeks. "We can't get close enough to see for ourselves. We suspect they are alive, that has to be why the tree prevents us from getting any closer to them."

"We will wait until we have the cover of night." Sailor Star Maker said looking at the ominous tree in the distance. "We need to see if we can send a transmission to Kinmoku to the Star Fleet. Perhaps there will be a vessel close enough to this realm to receive the message." She said, watching Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Star Maker agree.

"They're not going to be in any state to make the trip on their own." Sailor Star Healer agreed.

"Trip?" Luna asked, watching Sailor Star Fighter look down at her.

"This planet is dying Luna. Without the Earth Prince, it's true guardian. There is no way of reversing the damage the planet has sustained so far" Sailor Star Fighter said kneeling in front of the small cat. "Princess Kakyuu wants us to bring them home with us, once the threat has been stopped."

"Why? Why would your Princess show us such kindness?" Luna asked, tears filling her eyes.

"Because your Princess showed us the same kindness." Sailor Star Maker said, kneeling beside Sailor Star Fighter. "Don't worry Luna, we'll get them back for you."

"Thank you." Luna tearfully said, smiling when feeling Artemis gently nuzzled against her trying to soothe her worries and fears.

"Let's find somewhere to stay out of sight. We need to know what you know about the enemy, so we can know what to expect when we go and inspect the situation later tonight." Sailor Star Healer said, knowing they had to figure out some form of plan.

* * *

Groggily stirring, Usagi weakly opened her eyes as she struggled to lift her head. Hearing Ichiki chuckle, she felt his hand cup her chin as he forced her to look up at him.

"You're finally awake." Ichiki jeered, tilting her head up. Looking into her tear filled eyes, he could tell that she was struggling to stay conscious. "I was wondering when you would wake." He chuckled. "It's a shame it's already night, I wanted to show you what you've lost." He said, then frowned seeing she was slipping into unconsciousness once again. Releasing his hold on her chin, he brought his hand roughly forward, slapping her awake. "Wake up!" He angrily demanded. Hearing her pained cry, he chuckled seeing tears streak her cheeks as she looked up at him with shock.

Struggling against the tight binds, Usagi could feel tears streak her cheeks when noticing her friends were bound by their wrists. Seeing some of them were being drained, she looked down and noticed movement below. 'Probably his youma.' She bitterly thought, knowing they were on their own. Flinching under his touch when she felt him cup her chin, she gasped in surprise feeling him roughly press his lips against hers.

Chuckling as their lips parted, he watched her bitterly begin to cry. "I told you Usagi, you will learn to love me." He said then extended his hand towards her. Watching dark energy crackle around her, he smiled at her pained screams before she succumbed to darkness once more.

* * *

"Sailor Star Fight, stop." Sailor Star Maker quietly hissed watching Sailor Star Fighter struggling with watching what was happening to Usagi.

"I have to help her." Sailor Star Fighter angrily stated.

"No you have to stay here." Sailor Star Healer sternly stated. "As soon as that creep is gone we will see if we can cut them down. I need you to stay focused, Sailor Star Fighter." She said, grabbing her by the shoulder. "We have to get them all down, this may be our only chance. Don't ruin this chance we have. I promise you, we will help her."

"Do you have the bolt cutters?" Sailor Star Maker quietly asked watching Sailor Star Healer nod.

"Lets go, he's gone." Sailor Star Fighter said, watching Sailor Star Healer swiftly leap up in the tree, jumping from branch to branch until she finally reached the Sailor Guardians.

Steadying herself as she walked along the massive branch, Sailor Star Healer swiftly placed the bolt cutters against the thick vine above Sailor Mars wrists. Watching the vine snap, he watched her limply fall to the ground below. Sighing in relief when Sailor Star Fighter caught her, she watched Sailor Star Fighter swiftly rush away from the tree, returning Sailor Mars to Luna and Artemis. 'Please hurry.' She worriedly thought, standing and going to the next Sailor Guardian.

Watching Sailor Star Healer kneel, Sailor Star Maker watched as she began to maneuver the bolt cutters around the next vine. Hearing the soft snap of the vines cutting, she watched as Sailor Jupiter limply fell. Swiftly catching the Sailor Guardian, she watched Sailor Star Healer quickly motion her forward.

'Hurry up.' Sailor Star Healer thought, as she impatiently waited for Sailor Star Fighter to return. Seeing her silhouette under the full moon, she waited until Sailor Star Fighter was directly under before quickly snapping the next vine holding Sailor Neptune.

Swiftly catching the Sailor Guardian, Sailor Star Fighter looked down to see Sailor Neptune in her arms. Seeing how pale the Sailor Guardian looked, she swiftly hurried to take her to the others.

Passing Sailor Star Fighter as she hurried back to the tree, Sailor Star Maker looked up watching Sailor Star Healer quickly snap the vine. Watching the Sailor Guardian limply fall, she gasped seeing Sailor Mercury land in her arms. Swiftly turning and running, she knew they had to hurry and retrieve the remaining Sailor Guardians.

Reaching Usagi, Sailor Star Healer gasped when noticing the blonde had cut her hair. "She looks so different." She thought in surprise. Gasping when she noticed the root like bindings tighten around Usagi, she heard a soft moan of pain escape the blondes lips, as the bindings began to drain Usagi of her energy. Knowing she wasn't going to be able to get Usagi down until the tree was finished draining her, she swiftly hurried down the tree so she could get to the other Sailor Guardians on the other side of the tree.

Returning to the tree, Sailor Star Maker watched in shock as the massive tree was draining Usagi of her energy. Hearing her soft pained groans he knew they had to hurry. Gasping when two of the other Sailor Guardians began to glow, she watched Sailor Star Healer swiftly cut loose one of the Sailor Guardians before the tree could drain them. "Damn." She softly cursed, knowing she wasn't ready. Swiftly running forwards, she sighed in relief catching the Sailor Guardian in time. Seeing Sailor Saturn in her arms, she swiftly hurried to take her to the others.

Watching Sailor Star Fighter take position under the tree waiting, Sailor Star Maker watched with relief as the glowing began to cease around Sailor Uranus and Sailor Venus. Swiftly releasing Sailor Venus, she glanced over seeing the tree begin to drain Usagi once more. 'We have to figure out a way to get her down, I can't reach her.' She worriedly thought, knowing Sailor Star Fighter wasn't going to be happy to leave Usagi behind.

Reaching the tree, Sailor Star Maker watched as Sailor Star Healer quickly released the last Sailor Guardian from her binds. Watching Sailor Uranus limply drop down, she swiftly caught her then noticed Sailor Star Healer swiftly leap down moments later. "What about Usagi?"

"She's not wrapped in vines." Sailor Star Healer said, sighing out in frustration before looking up at Usagi one final time before they swiftly left. "We'll need to figure out something else for releasing her."

"What is she bound in?" Sailor Star Maker worriedly asked, glancing at Sailor Star Healer as they ran.

"It looked like the tree's roots." Sailor Star Healer grimly stated.

"Damn." Sailor Star Maker cursed.

"We're going to need to try to attack the tree." Sailor Star Healer suggested. "If we can damage it enough, it may release Usagi." She said, as they were nearing the small convenience store. Watching Sailor Star Fighter exit the small store, they noticed her immediate angered reaction.

"Where's Odango? Why did you leave her behind?" Sailor Star Fighter angrily demanded. "We were supposed to get them all down. That's what we agreed on!"

"She wasn't bound in vines." Sailor Star Healer snapped. "I can't reach her where she's placed either. She's directly in the center of the tree." She said then gasped, when they watched dark energy suddenly expel from the tree sending out a massive shock wave of dark energy pulsating throughout the city.

"Inside hurry!" Sailor Star Maker shouted, as they ran towards the small convenience store.

Running into the convenience store, they swiftly threw themselves onto the floor as the windows began to explode from the intense shock wave of dark energy. Shakily getting off the floor they looked out the window and watched in shock as the Starlight Tower in the distance collapsed to the ground. Seeing the sky glowing red from the intense energy radiating from the tree, they watched energy crackle into the sky. Seeing an intense gold light suddenly radiate amongst the red energy, they turned hearing Luna's horrified shout.

"That's Usagi, the energy is from her royal insignia!" Luna cried out, tears shining in her eyes.

"Sailor Star Fighter wait!" Sailor Star Healer shouted, watching their leader swiftly run out of the convenience store, running the direction of the massive tree once more. "We need to go after her, she's going to get herself hurt!" She worriedly shouted, as she and Sailor Star Maker swiftly went in pursuit of Sailor Star Fighter to stop her.

* * *

"Where are they?" Ichiki angrily demanded, watching the tree release it's hold on Usagi. Watching her roughly collapse onto the ground below, he heard her soft groan of pain as she struck the ground.

"I...I don't know." Usagi weakly stated. Screaming out in pain as Ichiki roughly kicked her in the side, she bitterly sobbed at the intense pain in her ribs.

"They didn't just vanish, someone helped them escape. Who helped them?" Ichiki angrily demanded. "I know you know!"

"I don't!" Usagi tearfully shouted. Crying out in pain as he roughly lifted her by her short hair, she screamed out in fear watching his nails sharply extend near her face. "I- I don't know where they are!" She cried out, as she bitterly sobbed in fear.

Sensing she truly didn't know, Ichiki sighed out in frustration retracting his nails. "I will find them Usagi, I will find whoever helped your guardians escape. When I do, I am going to make you watch them suffer as I end their miserable existence." He angrily stated, then roughly shoved her forward onto the ground once more. "Flora!" He angrily shouted.

"Yes Master Ichiki-sama." Flora stated, appearing before her master and bowing.

"We have someone interfering with my plans, find them and bring them to me at once!" Ichiki angrily commanded. Watching his youma vanish, he angrily turned his attention back onto Usagi. Seeing she was shakily sitting up, he watched her tearfully look up at him tears streaking her cheeks. "They should be returning for you, I will be waiting and watching for them this time." He said walking towards her.

"Please… Ichiki, let me help you." Usagi pleaded tears streaking her cheeks. "This isn't who you are."

"You don't know who I am, or what I am capable of." Ichiki sternly stated glaring down at her with contempt.

"She needs my help Ichiki!" Usagi tearfully shouted. Watching him stop and look at her questioningly, she shakily exhaled as she looked into his cold eyes.

"Who needs your help?" Ichiki scoffed glaring at her. "What are you talking about?" He sneered, watching Usagi tearfully look at the Great Tree.

"The guardian of your planet, she-she's trapped within the tree." Usagi shakily stated. "I could hear her calling out to me, when the tree was draining my energy."

"You're lying!" Ichiki angrily yelled, watching Usagi tearfully look at him and shake her head.

"No, I'm not." Usagi softly stated. "Please, I will show you Ichiki, just let me help." She pleaded reaching for her brooch.

"You're lying! It's just a trick, a way for you to destroy me and the Great Tree!" Ichiki angrily sneered, unleashing a powerful surge of dark energy onto Usagi. Watching her collapse to the ground screaming and writhing in pain from the dark power, he gasped watching a crescent moon suddenly appear on her forehead flaring brightly with pure energy. Watching in awe as the golden energy encompassed her entire body, he yelled out in surprise as the energy suddenly consumed them both.

* * *

_Opening his eyes, Ichiki gasped seeing the were back on his home planet prior to its destruction. Feeling tears filling his eyes, he dropped to his knees as tears streaked his cheeks. "I haven't seen my home like this since I was a child." He tearfully stated, sadly smiling._

_"It's beautiful here."_

_Turning at the voice, Ichiki looked in awe seeing Usagi in a long flowing white gown, her golden locks were long, pulled up into two buns atop her head, with two long tendrils flowing behind her. "You're-you're a princess too?" He asked in shock._

_"Yes." Princess Serenity said gently smiling._

_"I don't understand, why are we here?" Ichiki asked watching Princess Serenity turn her gaze towards a figure appearing before them._

_"She summoned me." Princess Serenity said, tears shining in her eyes. "She needs my help."_

_Following her gaze, Ichiki gasped seeing the planets guardian appear, taking form. Seeing the Guardian of his homeworld appear, Ichiki swiftly knelt in front of her. "Arnora-sama." He said watching her sadly smile as she walked forward._

_"You heard my pleads." Arnora softly stated, tears shining in her eyes as she looked at the Princess standing before her. "Will you help me Princess Serenity?"_

_"Yes." Princess Serenity tearfully stated. "Please tell me what I need to do."_

_"I need to be healed, I've had too much darkness corrupt my pure light." Arnora stated, smiling when Princess Serenity nodded her head. "Thank you." She said, tears streaking her cheeks._

_Turning her attention to Ichiki, Arnora sadly smiled as tears streaked her cheeks. "All you have known is pain and suffering." She said her voice wavering. "You were a small child when we lost our home. So much pain and death you have witnessed, your heart never experienced real love until you met her." She said looking at Princess Serenity. "I want you to find a new world, and start a new life, a life with love in your heart. You will experience true happiness if you choose to do this Ichiki." She said, watching tears streak his cheeks. "Will you do this? Will you rebuild our future?" She tearfully asked._

_"Yes." Ichiki stated, tearfully looking up at his guardian. "I will do this Arnora-sama." He said, tears streaking his cheeks._

_"I will allow you two to return." Arnora gently stated. "Do not be afraid Ichiki, please allow Princess Serenity to heal me." She said watching the two begin to fade away before vanishing. "I will be with you soon Ichiki." Her voice echoed softly._

* * *

Opening his eyes Ichiki looked up at the Great Tree watching the ominous red energy still radiating around the tree. Looking at Princess Serenity he watched her look up at the tree tears shining in her eyes. Watching her extend her arms out, with her hands cupped, he watched a crystal hover above her cupped hands, glowing with a warm white light. "It's so warm." He said, tears shining in his eyes.

Closing her eyes, Princess Serenity focused on the power of the Silver Crystal. Shakily exhaling, she opened her eyes and shouted her attack. "Moon Crystal Power!" Feeling the power of the Silver Crystal expel out towards the tree, she smiled as the tree was encompassed in the Silver Crystals warm energy. Struggling against the dark energy within the tree, she summoned more of the Silver Crystal's power watching the tree as the Silver Crystals energy completely overpowered the dark energy destroying its presence. "It's done." She tiredly stated, then turned hearing Ichiki's shocked and angered outburst.

"What have you done!" Ichiki angrily sneered, watching the tree suddenly vanish within the white light. "If the tree dies, I die!"

"Ichiki, please, listen to me!" Princess Serenity pleaded, nervously taking a step back in fear. "The tree has been reborn, please I would never-" She nervously stated, watching him vanish then suddenly appear in front of her. Gasping as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, she tearfully looked into his eyes seeing tears streaking his cheeks.

"If I die, then you will join me." Ichiki angrily sneered, tears streaking his cheeks.

Crying out in pain as he roughly brought his hand forward more, pushing his nails deeper into the wound, Princess Serenity screamed as he roughly jerked his hand back his nails dripping with her blood. Looking down in shock, she saw her white gown beginning to stain with her blood. "Ichiki." She tearfully stated, as she weakly dropped down to her knees. Hearing the Silver Crystal drop to the ground as it slipped from her grip, she shakily clutched onto her wound tears streaking her cheeks.

"Odango!"

Gasping at the familiar voice, Princess Serenity could feel her strength leaving her as she weakly fell forwards. Feeling someone catch her, she felt them gently laying her back onto the ground. Turning her head, she tearfully smiled when seeing familiar blue eyes worriedly looking down at her. "Sailor Star Fighter." She weakly stated.

"Odango." Sailor Star Fighter said, gently taking Princess Serenity's hand into hers. "You're going to be alright." She tearfully stated, tears streaking her cheeks.

Noticing a shimmer of energy where the tree once stood, Princess Serenity tearfully smiled tears streaking her cheeks. "Ichiki." She weakly stated, watching him gasp in shock when seeing a small sapling appear. "No." He said quickly looking at Princess Serenity. "What have I done?" He said dropping to his knees in shock as tears streaked his cheeks. "Usagi, I- I'm so sorry." He said, seeing the Sailor Guardian next to her angrily look up at him.

"She helped you and you tried to kill her!" Sailor Star Fighter angrily shouted, angrily shouting her attack. "Star Serious Laser!"

Screaming out in pain as he was blasted back by the sudden attack, Ichiki shakily stood tears streaking his cheek. "I- I didn't know, I thought the tree was-"

"You will die for this!" Sailor Star Fighter angrily screamed tears streaking her cheeks. "Star Serious-"

"Stop!" Anora shouted, appearing between Sailor Star Fighter and Ichiki. Gasping when she saw Princess Serenity lying on the ground, she turned and looked at Ichiki in shock. "What have you done?" She demanded.

"I-I didn't know." Ichiki stammered. "I thought she-she had destroyed you." He said, seeing Anora tearfully look towards Princess Serenity. "I- I've hurt my best friend." He said, as his remorse and despair quickly consumed him. Dropping to his knees, he buried his face in his hands bitterly crying.

Watching two more Sailor Guardians running forwards, Anora could see the look of shock on their faces. Watching the silver haired Sailor Guardian approach the dark haired Sailor Guardian, she watched the dark haired Sailor Guardian angrily shrug away as the silver haired Guardian said something. Taking a step forward, she watched the two swiftly stance readying to attack once more.

"Please, I know I cannot say anything that will make Ichiki's choice forgivable." Anora said, tears shining in her eyes. "Please let me help her, I can ease her pain." She pleaded, watching the dark haired Sailor Guardian shake her head.

"You've done enough!" Sailor Star Healer angrily sneered. "Look what you've done to her planet! I still don't understand why she would have helped you!"

"Please, if you do not not let me help, Princess Serenity will die." Anora pleaded. "Please, I can sense her life force is fading, I can feel it slipping."

"She's right!" Sailor Star Maker stated, seeing how weak their friend was becoming. "Sailor Star Fighter, if she can help, let her." She desperately pleaded, watching Sailor Star Fighter angrily clenching her fists at her side. "Usagi doesn't have time for this, let her help save Usagi." Seeing Sailor Star Fighter struggling with making a choice, she looked at how pale the Moon Princess was becoming. "Seiya!" She angrily stated, watching their leader tearfully look at her. "She's going to die!"

"Go." Sailor Star Fighter sternly stated. "If she dies, I will-"

"She will not die, I will not allow it." Anora stated, swiftly teleporting to where the White Moon Princess lay.

"Do not let him near her." Sailor Star Fighter commanded, watching Sailor Star Healer motioning towards Ichiki.

Teleporting beside Princess Serenity, Anora could feel tears shine in her eyes watching the Moon Princess raise her blood soaked hand towards her. Taking her hand, she let her head drop as a soft sob escaped her lips. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Please forgive him Princess Serenity." She pleaded. "This is my fault, if he-"

"No." Princess Serenity weakly stated, tears streaking her cheeks. "This is-is no one's fault." She said, shakily exhaling as she turned her tear filled gaze up at the blue sky. Sadly smiling, she could feel her breaths becoming softer. "I- I will finally be with Endymion…" She softly stated sadly smiling as she closed her eyes.

Gasping when her hand went limp in her hold, Anora shook her head as she bitterly wept. "She's gone." She tearfully said closing her eyes as she heard the dark haired Sailor Guardians heartbreaking scream.

"No!" Sailor Star Fighter screamed, feeling Sailor Star Healer grab her and hold her back as she attempted to lunge forwards. Dropping to her knees, Sailor Star Fighter heartbrokenly began to weep. "This is all your fault!" She angrily screamed glaring at Ichiki. Watching him tearfully look up at her, she gasped watching blue energy suddenly surrounding Ichiki. Seeing him teleport next to Princess Serenity, she shook her head swiftly standing. "Get away from her!" She angrily shouted.

"No." Sailor Star Healer firmly stated, swiftly grabbing Sailor Star Fighter by the arm stopping her. "It's alright Sailor Star Fighter." She said, watching tears streaking their leaders cheeks. "It's going to be alright." She said, watching Sailor Star Fighter quickly embrace her crying onto her shoulder.. "Seiya." She sadly stated, wishing she could take away the pain their leader was experiencing.

"Usagi." Ichiki heartbrokenly stated, tears streaking his cheeks. Caressing her cool cheek, he looked up at Anora and watched her tearfully nod her head. Closing his eyes, he leaned down gently pressing his lips against Usagi's cool lips.

Watching the enemy tenderly press his lips against Princess Serenity's lips, Sailor Star Maker gasped watching the blue energy encompass them both. Feeling tears streak her cheeks, she watched Princess Serenity begin to stir as she was brought back by the blue energy. "Seiya." She gasped, then heard Sailor Star Fighter's shocked gasp moments later.

Turning at Sailor Star Makers soft gasp, Sailor Star Fighter tearfully turned and gasped seeing a blue energy encompassing Princess Serenity and Ichiki. Watching her long white gown fade, Sailor Star Fighter tearfully smiled watching Usagi take the place of the White Moon Princess. "Odango." She tearfully stated, watching Usagi stir at her voice. Swiftly pulling from Sailor Star Healer she quickly knelt beside Usagi happy tears streaking her cheeks. Seeing the enemy was still kissing Usagi, she jealousy glared at him watching the blue energy begin to fade before vanishing from around them.

Opening his eyes, when he felt Usagi stir Ichiki gently parted their lips and smiled as she looked into his eyes. Feeling happy tears streaking his cheeks, he looked at her with deep remorse before speaking. "I'm so sorry Usagi." He tearfully stated. "Please forgive me for hurting you." He pleaded. Smiling when she gently rested her hand against his cheek, he gently placed his hand over hers. "You've given us a second chance, I don't know how I can ever repay you for your kindness."

"Find happiness Ichiki." Usagi tiredly stated, tears shining in her eyes. "Start a new life, a life with happiness and love."

"I will Usagi, I promise." Ichiki softly stated, tears streaking his cheeks. "Where will you go?" He asked, looking at the destruction he had caused for her planet. Gently taking her hand into his, he gently caressed her cheek looking into her eyes pleadingly. "Come with me Usagi, there is nothing left here for you." He said, seeing her sadly smile before she shook her head.

"I can't Ichiki." Usagi said, tears shining in her eyes. "I can't leave my Guardians."

Sadly nodding his head, Ichiki could feel tears streaking her cheeks. "I will always love you Usagi." He said, chuckling when she blushed at his words. "I'm going to miss you my dear friend." He said leaning down, gently pressing his lips tenderly against hers once more. "I will never forget what we had." He said, as their lips slowly parted. Standing he watched Anora stand and extend her hand outwards, the small sapling appearing in her hands.

"Thank you Princess Serenity, we will never forget your kindness." Anora stated, smiling down at the blonde. "You have given us a second chance."

"I wish you the best." Usagi said shakily raising. Feeling a hand gently touch her back supporting her as she raised, she turned her head and smiled seeing Sailor Star Fighter worriedly smiling at her. "Thank you for helping us." She said watching Sailor Star Fighter tearfully nod her head as tears streaked her cheeks. Turning her attention back to Ichiki and Anora, Usagi watched the warm blue energy encompass the two as they swiftly vanished in a streak of blue energy. 'Good luck Ichiki.' She thought, shakily exhaling before giving into the darkness once more.

"Odango." Sailor Star Fighter gasped, swiftly catching Usagi into her arms.

"She's alright Sailor Star Fighter." Sailor Star Maker gently stated, trying to reassure her. "She must be exhausted after everything they've been through."

"Come on, we should take her to her Guardians." Sailor Star Healer said then noticed a small crystal lying on the ground. Walking to where the Silver Crystal lay, she knelt down picking up the small crystal. Looking down at the crystal in her gloved hand, she gasped watching it suddenly vanish from her hand. "Where did it go!" She cried out in shock.

"What did you do?" Sailor Star Maker gasped, looking up at Sailor Star Healer in shock.

"Nothing!" Sailor Star Healer snapped. "I- I was just picking it up for Usagi."

"Perhaps Luna will know." Sailor Star Maker said, sadly sighing as she looked out at the destroyed city. The ruins of a once beautiful and thriving planet was all that remained of Earth. This is going to break their hearts." She sadly stated, watching both Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Fighter silently nod in agreement.

Lifting Usagi into her arms, Sailor Star Fighter shakily sighed as she tightly held Usagi against her. 'I'm not going to let anything else happen to you Odango, I swear it.' She determinedly thought, looking down at the unconscious blonde lying in her arms.

"Look!" Sailor Star Healer excitedly stated, seeing one of the Star Fleets smaller space crafts beginning to descend.

"I guess the vessel was closer to this realm then we thought." Sailor Star Maker said sighing in relief. "They will all need medical attention, they're probably dehydrated. There's no telling how long their energy was being drained by the tree."

"I'll send a signal so the Star Fleet's Warriors can find us. We need to prepare the others for transport." Sailor Star Healer stated while pressing a button on the side of her headset awaiting to be linked to a Communication Officer.

"I will wait here for the rescue team, I'll escort them to where the others are." Sailor Star Fighter said, watching Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer nod before they quickly turned rushing back to the convenience store.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you're enjoying A New World: Part 1, keep an eye out for Epilogue! Part 1 of their journey is almost over. Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	7. Epilogue

**A New World**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Hope you enjoy the final Chapter of Part 1. I will try to get a couple chapters of Part 2 out later tonight.

Please support the authors and leave a review, we really appreciate them! :)

* * *

**:::Epilogue:::**

**(Three Days Later)**

Sitting on the floor, Usagi shakily exhaled as she rested her cheek against the cool glass of the large window of the Star Fleet Vessel. Looking out at the vast amount of stars and endless darkness that surrounded them, she noticed a planet in the far distance. Hearing the door open, she looked up watching Michiru and Haruka enter her living quarters. Turning her attention back out to the window, she could hear the two quietly sit on the couch.

"How long are you going to refuse to eat Neko-chan?" Haruka sternly asked. "You need to get your strength back."

"I'm not hungry." Usagi softly stated, as she refused to look from the window. "I'll eat when I'm ready."

"We're worried about you Usagi." Michiru gently stated. "You've kept yourself locked in here since you woke." She said softly sighing.

"I just want to be alone right now." Usagi sternly stated, as she shakily exhaled. "How many times, do I have to tell you this?" She snapped, tears shining in her eyes.

"We understand what you're feeling and how you're feeling." Michiru calmly spoke. "We lost everything, and I know that's something we as Sailor Guardians have never had to deal with, not since the Silver Millennium." She said as tears streaked her cheeks. Feeling Haruka gently touch her hand, she smiled when feeling Haruka gently squeeze her hand to offer her comfort.

"We cannot change what has happened on Earth. We have to be strong and- "

"I could have tried to heal the Earth with the Silver Crystal." Usagi abruptly interrupted, as tears streaked her cheeks. "I could have done more."

"You would have died Neko-chan." Haruka said softly sighing in frustration. "There would be no chance of you surviving, after using the amount of power required to heal an entire planet."

"I don't care." Usagi snapped, refusing to look at her friends. "At least all of you would still have your futures on Earth." She bitterly stated, wiping the stray tears from her cheeks.

"You are our future Neko-chan. There would have been no future for us without you in it." Haruka said sighing in frustration once more. "You are our Princess, it is our duty to-"

"I'm not a Princess, not anymore!" Usagi angrily shouted, tears streaking her cheeks. "I don't even know where the Silver Crystal is now." She said burying her hands in her face as she bitterly cried. "I've been calling to it, trying to summon it back to me." She heart brokenly stated between her sobs. "I cannot get it to return to me, no matter how much I plead."

"Perhaps it's-" Michiru said, then grew silent as Usagi angrily stood silently exiting the room. "Usagi please stop running from us, we're only trying to help." She pleaded, then sighed as their Princess retreated to her room. "I don't know how to help her." She tearfully stated, desperately looking at Haruka.

"Give her time Michi-chan." Haruka said softly exhaling with frustration. "We've lost Earth, that was the last thing she had of Mamoru. She probably feels like she's lost him all over again." She sadly stated. "Let's go, let's give her some space. We'll try again later after she's had some time to calm down." She said standing and offering Michiru her hand.

Taking Haruka's offered hand, the couple quietly left the living quarters assigned to their Princess. Glancing back one final time before the doors automatically closed, Michiru sadly sighed while looking down in defeat.

"Why does she have to be so stubborn." Haruka sighed in frustration, then looked at Michiru hearing her gently laugh. "What's so funny."

"You two are so much alike when it comes to being stubborn." Michiru said, smiling when Haruka blushed.

"I'm not nearly as stubborn as she's being right now." Haruka mumbled, as they continued to their assigned living space.

* * *

Lying on her side on the bed, Usagi kept her gaze forward looking out the bedroom window, noticing a passing comet in the distance. Hearing her bedroom door automatically open, she softly sighed before speaking. "I don't want to eat, now leave me alone." She snapped, as tears streaked her cheeks. Keeping her back towards them, she was hoping they would leave if she ignored them long enough.

"Still refusing to eat?" Seiya asked, gently sitting on the edge of the bed. Seeing her raise and briefly look at him, he smiled when she glared at him before leaning against the beds headboard, turning her back to him once more, her gaze back towards the window looking out. "I only came to talk Odango, if you don't want to eat, that's your choice." He said, sighing as he turned his attention out the window to see what she was looking at. "A comet." He said smiling. "They're quite beautiful aren't they?" He asked trying to get her to speak with him.

"Why didn't you just leave us on Earth?" Usagi quietly asked, tears shining in her eyes.

"You would have died Odango." Seiya said, looking at the blonde in surprise. "The planet was becoming a barren wasteland. When we descended from Earth, you could see the damage that was caused." He said, seeing tears streak her cheeks. "There was no life left, we couldn't leave you all there to die."

"I- I could have-" Usagi said, then gasped feeling him suddenly take her by the shoulders abruptly turning her to face him.

"It's gone Odango." Seiya sternly stated, tears shining in his eyes. "There's nothing left there for you on Earth." He said, watching her look at him, her eyes full of despair and defeat. Feeling her throw herself into his arms bitterly weeping, he sadly sighed before wrapping his arms around her. Holding her tightly against him, he could feel her desperately clinging to him as she wept. "I know you're scared." He stated softly, as he gently cupped her chin into the palm of his hand, looking into her eyes. "I promise you Odango, you will have happiness on Kinmoku." He said tears shining in his own eyes.

* * *

"Do you think he can talk her out of there?" Minako sadly asked, taking a bite of her food.

"I don't know." Yaten said, softly sighing as he looked into the worried eyes of the Inner Guardians seated around him. "Seiya can be stubborn, so he won't stop until he can get her to leave the room."

"We just want Usagi to eat something, she's locked herself in there since she woke." Makoto softly stated, brushing the stray tears from her cheeks. "We can't convince her to do anything. She just sits in there and cries, pushing away anyone who tries to help."

"We all grieve differently Mako-chan." Rei softly stated as tears streaked her cheeks. "This is her way of dealing with everything she's lost."

"What will happen when we arrive on Kinmoku?" Ami asked, watching Taiki turn his attention on her.

"We will escort you to Princess Kakyuu, she will probably want to speak with Usagi." Taiki said softly sighing with worry. "I'm just hoping Usagi will be willing to cooperate by then."

"What will happen to us? What are we going to do? We had school, our after school activities, it's going to be- " Minako tearfully stated, but was interrupted by Yaten.

"Kinmoku is just like Earth Minako, only more advanced." Yaten said motioning to the space vessel they were traveling in. "You'll finish school with us when it begins for the next school year. Then you'll have the option of a secondary education or you can pursue a career after graduation." He said seeing the four look at him in awe.

"Where will we live?" Rei worriedly asked seeing her three friends look at her. "I want us all to be together." She said, seeing the three nod their heads in agreement.

"I've already spoken with Princess Kakyuu, she is already making these arrangements for you. I'm sure she will not separate you from one another." Taiki said smiling when he watched the four tearfully smile at his words. "The next time I speak with her, I will inform her of your request to ensure separation is not an option." He said watching them suddenly smile at something. Noticing the mess halls door open as he turned, he smiled watching Seiya walk into the mess hall, Usagi quietly walking beside him. "Looks like sending Seiya was a good idea Ami." He said watching her blush slightly.

* * *

"See Odango, I told you going for a walk was a good idea." Seiya said watching Usagi quietly nod her head. "I'm sorry for speaking so harshly earlier." He apologized, gently taking her hand and stopping her.

"I needed to hear it." Usagi quietly said, tears shining in her eyes as she looked into his concerned eyes. "I didn't want to accept that we've truly lost everything." She said her voice wavering slightly.

"You still have me Odango." Seiya gently stated, smiling when she blushed. Watching the doors to the mess hall open, he noticed her hesitation when she saw her friends. "Oh no, I didn't coax you out of your quarters, for you to take off again." He stated, when seeing her quickly try to turn and leave. Swiftly lifting her into his arms, he chuckled as she demanded for him to put her down. Walking to the table where the others were sitting and watching the spectacle, he quickly sat and forced her onto his lap. Wrapping an arm tightly around her waist, he ignored her demands as he could hear the others laughing as Usagi struggled to remove his tight grip from around her waist.

"Let go of me Seiya." Usagi demanded, trying to remove his tight grip from around her waist. "I will stay alright, just let me go Seiya." She pleaded her cheeks red with embarrassment from being on his lap.

"Promise Odango." Seiya asked, watching her turn her head and look at him.

"Yes." Usagi said huffing slightly. "Will you let go now?" Feeling her abruptly get off his lap, he chuckled as she walked away from him sitting in an empty seat between Rei and Makoto. "Was my lap not comfortable enough for you Odango?" He teased, watching her cheeks grow redder with embarrassment.

"Baka." Usagi mumbled, as she averted her gaze from him.

* * *

"What are the schools like on Kimoku?" Usagi curiously asked, as she ate a spoonful of fruit. Seeing Taiki look up at her question, she watched him smile as he thought for a moment.

"We have our academics in the morning, then our physical training, lunch, then afternoon academics, then it concludes with afternoon physical training." He said laughing when Minako and Usagi made a face. "What?" He asked.

"What kind of physical training?" Minako asked. "Are you talking about sports?"

"We have the option of sports as an after-school activity." Yaten said watching Minako nod her head. "Our physical training consists of drills such as running, rope climbing, hand to hand combat, and other similar activities."

"What kind of school are we going to?" Usagi demanded. "I can't do any of that."

"Of course you can Odango, you've done most of these things already as a Sailor Guardian." Seiya said, smirking when Usagi glared at him. "Well, you have." He said shrugging his shoulders chuckling with amusement.

"Do we have to participate in physical training?" Minako asked, then sighed with dismay when Yaten nodded his head.

"I can train you and Odango, if you're uncomfortable in any of these areas Minako." Seiya said seeing both Minako and Usagi look up at him. "You'll want to be prepared for these once we start school."

"No thanks." Usagi said, crossing her arms across her chest. "I was sore for days after you trained me for the baseball game." She said hearing him chuckle at her words.

"Yes, but we won didn't we?" Seiya said, seeing her smile at his words. "See, I told you I was an excellent personal trainer."

* * *

Walking into the mess hall, Haruka and Michiru smiled when seeing Usagi was sitting at a table with the Inner Guardians and Starlight's. Noticing their friend was finally eating and talking amongst the group, they quickly took notice of her blushing at something Seiya said to her.

"I'm glad she's finally eating." Michiru said softly sighing with relief. "She was starting to really worry me."

"Me too." Haruka said looking around the room full of empty tables. "Where do you want to sit?" She asked.

"We can sit with them, it's fine." Michiru said as they walked towards the group. Resting her her against Haruka's shoulder as they walked forward, she gently smiled glad to see their Princess finally smiling after the tremendous loss they had faced on Earth.

* * *

(Two Days Later)

"This is the Captain, we will be arriving on Kimoku within the hour. Please begin to prepare for the descent and landing on Kinmoku. We will be arriving shortly, all staff aboard need to report to their assigned duties upon arrival." The Commander of the vessel announced over the intercom.

Walking towards the bedroom window, Usagi looked out and gasped seeing the large sea green planet. "It's beautiful." She said tears shining in her eyes.

"There you are Odango." Seiya said watching her quickly turn and look at him. "Are you alright?" He worriedly asked, watching her tearfully shake her head. "Come here Odango." He said walking to her. Gently pulling her into his embrace, he felt her quietly begin to cry in his arms. "What's wrong?" He worriedly asked.

"I- I'm scared." Usagi tearfully stated, looking up into his worried eyes. Seeing him gently smile at her words, she felt him gently brush her stray tears away. "What if-"

"Don't be afraid." Seiya softly stated, smiling as he looked out the window at the beauty of the planet as the vessel began to descend. "We're finally home Odango." He said seeing her tearfully look up at him and sadly smile. "You'll love it here, just promise me you will give it a chance." He pleaded, smiling when she nodded her head. "We need to all wait in one location, once we land, we will be going to the palace. Princess Kakyuu wants to speak with you Odango."

"What does she want to speak to me about?" Usagi worriedly asked seeing him smile.

"I'm not sure." Seiya said, then gently pulled from her embrace when he heard the door open. Seeing Yaten enter the room, he watched his brother smile walking to the window.

"It's so good to be home." Yaten said then looked over at Usagi smiling. Sensing her apprehension, he noticed Seiya worriedly looking at her. "We're just waiting on you two." He said watching Seiya smile and nod his head.

"We'll be there shortly." Seiya said watching Yaten nod his head.

"Don't take too long." Yaten said watching Seiya nod. Turning and leaving the room, he smiled to himself knowing his brother was still determined to win over Usagi's affection.

* * *

Watching the large door opening and lowering into a ramp, Usagi watched the three Starlight's walk forwards once the ramp completely lowered. Following behind the three Sailor Guardians of Kinmoku, she nervously exhaled as she and her friends followed the three onto the landing site. Shielding her eyes from the bright sun as they emerged from the vessel, she gasped seeing a large grand palace before them.

"That is gorgeous." Minako excitedly stated. Seeing Sailor Star Healer glance back, she felt Artemis nudge her face as he rested on her shoulder.

"Try to contain your excitement Minako." Artemis gently reminded. "We are about to be in the presence of royalty."

"Sorry Artemis." Minako mumbled blushing slightly. Noticing Luna leap from Ami's shoulder, she watched her quickly leap onto Usagi's shoulder.

"Luna." Usagi said smiling when she felt Luna jump onto her shoulder. Feeling Luna gently nuzzle her face, she smiled knowing she would be lost without her friend. "I'm glad you're safe with us." She quietly stated.

"Me too Usagi." Luna said tears shining in her eyes. "I thought I had lost you all." She quietly stated tears streaking her cheeks. Feeling Usagi gently lift her off her shoulder, she felt her charge hug her.

"Don't cry Luna, you're going to make me cry." Usagi said tears shining in her eyes. Noticing some guards standing outside the back entrance doors, she watched them pull the doors open as they entered the grand palace.

**To Be Continued in Part 2**

Completed: 9/9/2019

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed A New World: Part 1, keep an eye out for Part 2 of their journey! Please leave a review!**

**If you've enjoyed reading A New World, you may enjoy another completed submission of mine, A New Future. Some of my other submission also include; A Simple Wish and Choices. I have other completed stories that I will be submitting soon, keep an eye out for them! :)**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


End file.
